The Arranged Marriage
by Praecipula
Summary: SasuNaru. Multi-Chapter. Naruto came back to his home country in order to break the future marriage his parents arranged with the Uchiha family. He only hope Sasuke would stop being a bastard and help him on his crusade.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki (SasuNaru)

 **Warning:** Fluffiness like cotton candies, Crack Plot. Yes, this is absolutely crack so don't take the storyline, characterization and scenes too seriously. I'm not joking. UN-BETA.

 **Author's note:** So here it is! After two years of silence I finally have the courage to put up a multi-chap story. The last time I was brave enough to try it, I took it down after only three chapters I think but I'm asking you to _please_ trust me on this. It's a plot I really want to finish and enjoy writing about. Those who like Crumbling Promises will probably enjoy this too. I think.

 **Prologue: The Parents of the Groom and…the other Groom.**

Once upon a time, just for the heck of it, two families met in Konoha Hospital. By the name of the place, the readers should have an idea of what **these** families were. Yes. Konoha Hospital was one of the leading hospitals in the whole country of Philippines. Only the rich and famous find it in their black hole pocket to spend more than 2000 pesos for a simple checkup. You'd think the cause for these check-ups are illnesses like cancer, AIDs or any life-threatening disease. While it might be a good thing that they weren't those, it was still a sad thought when, quote one resident doctor Ibiki said "I just had a patient with a normal cough insisting it's chronic bronchitis." People, if it aint hurting you that much, please refrain from thinking too much.

Now let's go back to the two families. One of them was Uchiha Family, the sole owner of the Uchiha Empire that practically dominates real-estates, telecommunications and utilities of the country. They have left and right investments in land productions. With each five condominium you come across in the country, you can bet four out of five that the Uchiha Empire owns. They are _that_ big. Oh hey, let's ask this little nurse girl here.

"Do you know the Uchiha?"

"Uhm..yes, I live in Sharingan Eyes."

See? Sharingan Eyes was one of the most famous projects of Uchiha Empire. The idea was there are five condominiums built in a 14,870 hectare land. They are named, Kusanagi, Amaterasu, Sharingan, Izaanagi and Susanoo. Inside that land, built several malls and fields for golf, soccer, whatever sports that will cater to the tenants. The advertisement for it went on like 'Whatever you need, it is in your city.' Yeah, so it's like you have your own little city in _your_ city, if that makes sense. Even normal people know the project. What a blessed person that nurse was.

Uchiha Empire was so famous that they got their own subway station named after them. As commuters get off the Uchiha Station, they will immediately step into the Uchiha's affiliated buildings. It might also be because since the Japanese colonization, Uchiha had been in the country. Their ancestors were already rich; they just had to maintain it throughout until 21st century.

The other one family is the Namikaze. Although 75% of the country' citizens haven't heard the name yet, they will be surprise to learn that they own the 65% share to Senju Malls. Now you're surprise. Yes, the Namikaze were literally the force behind the success of several Senju Malls. Just last year, the SM Rasengan was awarded as the largest mall in Asia and the third largest in the whole world. Rumor has it that they are planning to bag the number one but the company hasn't release an official statement yet.

Unlike the Uchiha Corps, Senju Inc. was just recent. Uchiha Empire had several generations to build their power but Senju only started by the hands of Tobirama Senju. The rag to riches story is really popular. For a while, it has been incorporated into graduation speeches to motivate the younger generations that hard work really pays off. The story was Tobirama was just a simple shoe maker, working in the busy and harsh streets of Quaipo City until he managed to save enough money to build his own store and that store grew until several products were offered a place in their racks. Today, there over 300 branches of Senju Malls scattered from urban to rural areas.

Such heavy people that you will not see loitering just anywhere. But Konoha Hospital was acceptable so here it was, the two families, about to cross path.

* * *

"What if-"

"Kushina, it'll be fine." Minato Namikaza nearly gritted the word out, having cut off his wife's words for the umpteenth times. He always considered himself a patient man but when it comes to his red-haired partner, he always felt like falling from the end of his patience.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Kushina gazed down on her huge belly and massaged it gently. It was her first baby so even though she rarely gets nervous about anything, she could not help but be scared of something that can hurt the baby. She smiled softly when Minato's hands covered hers and together they rubbed her belly.

"I hope he or she will look like you."

Minato's hand tightened. "No, it should be you. Just as beautiful as you."

"Really?" Kushina snickered, about to cross her ankles but realized she could not. "All this time, you thought of me as beautiful? Why am I only hearing this now?"

"Don't." Minato widened his eyes but his lips curved into a small smile. "I know what you're doing."

Kushina wanted to fish out more compliments when she heard her name being called across the hall. They turned their heads to see a dark-haired couple and a seven year old boy moving towards them.

"Mikotoooo!" Kushina yelled with giddiness, standing up to meet the Uchiha mistress. She kissed her cheeks and tried to hug her but the bumps in their belly prevented them. They both laughed at the awkward action.

"Nice seeing you again, Minato." Fugaku Uchiha stepped back from his wife as she indulged in baby talks with Kushina. He felt his son Itachi subtlety moved closer to him. He glanced at him but the child pretended to look inside the tinted glass of the Ob-gyn room.

"Have you shopped for baby shoes in the-"

"Kushina." Fugaku smirked. "Itachi just jumped from grade one to grade four today."

"Really?! That's awesome!"

"We're really proud of him." Mikoto's cheek reddened and dragged her son from glaring at his father to sit between her and Kushina. "Tell us how you impressed your teacher."

Minato laughed when a look of smugness crossed Fugaku's face. "I really wouldn't want to be your son, even for the money."

"Serves him right. He kept bugging me to buy him a game."

"What game? Why don't you just buy him then?"

Fugaku frowned. "Skyrim is for 18 above."

"Itachi's mentality is 18 above."

"Yeah but—wait till you get a child of your own."

Minato was about to say how excited he was for that to happen when the door of the clinic opened. A nursed stepped out and asked for the Namikaze family. Kushina's face instantly paled. Minato moved beside his wife and put his arms around her. He nodded to Fugaku and Mikoto as they entered the clinic.

An impossibly big-breasted blond woman was writing on the desk. She stopped and stood up when her next patient entered.

"Hello Kushina and Minato, how are you?" Tsunade couldn't help but grin seeing the mixed emotions in the couples' faces. Wherein Kushina appeared to be nervous, there is just plain excitement in Minato.

"We're fine." Kushina's voce took on a smaller tone.

Tsunade sighed. "The baby's fine too Kushina. Stop worrying too much, you're practically here every two weeks for examination."

"Yes, but I still can't help it but worry for the baby. What if-"

"Wife." Minato kissed the babbling red-haired cheeks. "I won't let anything happen to you and the baby. Calm down."

Kushina bit her lip and settled down a bit. "It's only three months from now. I know we said we want it to be a surprise but an…arrangement a few weeks ago made us decide that we want to know the baby's gender now."

"Oh?" Tsunade's brow quirked in curiosity at the statement. "What arrangement?"

"Fugaku and I decided to marry our children when they come of age. We have been discussing partnership but it's not only us that are involve so we figured in order to convinced the other members, we would need to have a stronger ties other than just being friends for ten years." Minato explained, not hesitating because Tsunade was practically a part of their family as she was the family doctor since he was little. He trusts her with his life, as well as not to chat with paparazzi.

"But what if they don't like each other?" Tsunade asked dubiously.

Kushina waved off her hands dismissively. "That won't happen. Did you see Itachi? Uchiha have good genes and well, if the child takes after Minato, he or she will be set."

"You are far more beautiful than me, wife." Minato rubbed his wife's shoulder tenderly and Kushina leaned into the touch, happy with the comfort.

"Looks are just factors."

"I know." Kushina nodded softly. "But the Uchihas are good people. I trust them.

"Fine, come here." Tsunade moved closer to the table. "I'm excited to know too and then can probably shop now for the right gifts."

Minato accepted the white cloth given by Tsunade and supported his wife as she took off her panties. She was already wearing a loose dress so all she needed to do was wrapped the cloth around her. He grabbed her shoulders as she lay unto the metal table. Tsunade squeezed out a liberal amount of lubricant jelly in Kushina's belly before using the x-ray device.

"Uhmm..there." Tsunade stopped moving the device and focused on one spot. "See it?"

"What is it?" Kushina and Minato uttered at the same time, anxiously trying to decipher the image of their baby.

Tsunade's lips stretched into a grin as she turned to the couple. "It's a boy!"

"Oh my god…" A tear slipped down Kushina's eyes and before she could say the words again, Minato's lips were already on hers. She returned the kiss softly and laid her a hand on his that was cupping her face. Minato pressed their forehead together when they separated.

"I'm having a boy. I'm…overwhelmed."

"Right." Kushina laughed heartily. "A little Minato, Dad would be so happy."

After Tsunade prescribed more necessary preparation for the nearing delivery, the couple exited the clinic with euphoric smiles. The Uchiha couple was already standing up to congratulate and inquire.

"It's a boy." Kushina announced cheekily.

"Oh my god." Mikoto grabbed her hands and squeezed them, honestly happy. "That's so great! A little Minato, can you imagine it?"

"I know." Kushina snickered. "What the hell, right?"

"Hey!" Minato growled. "No swearing, the baby might acquire it!"

"S'only a joke. I love youuuu."

The same nurse stepped out again, halting their conversation. "Doctor Tsunade is ready for you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

"Okay. Itachi stay with your Aunt Kushina for a while, okay?"

Despite Itachi's displeased frown, the Uchiha couple moved inside without him. Kushina beckoned him to sit between her and Minato. She then proceeded to pinch his small cheeks, gushing about how she would want her son to be as beautiful, intelligent and nice as him. Minato just laughed at his wife's antics, both of them knowing how much Itachi hates to be treated like a child.

"What if it'll be a boy too?"

"Hm?" Kushina moved her arms away from the small frame. "What do you mean?"

"What if I'm having a brother, what happens to the arrange marriage?"

Kushina and Minato both frowned. Of course it had cross their minds but it will be odd if Kushina and Mikoto will have children of the same gender, right? Kushina tried to save the situation. "That's like...really odd to happen so-"

"Kushina!" Mikoto's voice called out before even opening the door. Her face was flushed and her eyes are impossibly wide. "I'm having a boy too!"

Itachi had been the one to break the silence by laughing hard.

The only sound that can be heard in the Uchiha library was the continuous tapping of fingers into the wooden desk. The two people sited on the large desk were both looking in the large painting of Madara Uchiha, the pioneer of Uchiha Empire. They were gazing at it with matching frown as if asking it to resolve the current dilemma they were both facing. Back in the day, it was rumored that Madara knew everything.

"It doesn't matter." Fugaku sighed, leaning back on his chair. "We'll still go on with it then."

"What if, they grow up both straight?" Minato's forehead knotted, feeling like the whole arrangement will be impossible now no matter what.

"Well we just need to open their eyes sooner and make them understand that they'll marry each other."

Minato started shaking his head. "I don't know about this Fugaku. I don't want to force my son if ever."

* * *

Fugaku let out an exasperated sigh. "Well what do you propose? The board members are still against our union, they still want to be the sole owner of Uchiha Empire. Several companies are already moving forward, as leading empires, we should be the one leading that innovation. Of course we can achieve it independently but our powers will be unstoppable if this partnership happens."

"But sacrificing our sons? Fugaku you know this is the one and only child Kushina and I will have due to her difficulty in conceiving. It's even a miracle we managed to produce one. I'm not about to ruin his life if he wants to have his own decisions."

"Then how about this? We tell them they'll marry each other from the beginning but if they don't want to in the end then no forcing will take place. I treasure my sons too so if something won't make them happy, I will not intervene."

Minato sighed, reluctant. The offer was reasonable, unlike their first arrangement wherein the boy and girl will need to marry each other despite anything. And if this didn't work, Minato was sure he and Fugaku can still survive. "Well, sounds fine to me but I still need to talk to Kushina about it."

"Call me then."

* * *

"It's fine with me." Kushina smiled brightly after hearing what Fugaku and her husband discussed. She squeezed the sixth little lemon in her ramen and mixed it all up. Her pregnancy cravings leaned towards sourness and ramen. She knew it was not healthy so she was trying to control giving in to them now.

Minato gingerly pulled his chair closer to her. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly while trying to gather her wife's long hair behind her so it will not touch her food. "I can still say no to Fugaku, you know? This is our child's future."

"Minato." Kushina spared her husband a glance between slurping the noodles. "You were the first one that worried me when we learned that Mikoto and I will have both boys. I wasn't sure if you are open to homosexual relationships but now, I'm glad that you are not a homophobic because if you are, I will be greatly disappointed. Love knows no bound. It cannot be defined. Until now, I'm still struggling putting into words how much you mean to me."

"Me too." Minato put on his best puppy eyes, causing Kushina to snicker.

"And if there is one thing I want for our son is to have a secured future. I would never want him to grovel for something he wants. He deserves to have the best. I will always pray that he be in good hands and I know the Uchiha's will give it to him. I want to secure a future for him where I can rest in peace, literally. We will not always be there for him; we will grow old so as much as possible, I want to be assured that he will still be okay."

"Me too." Minato repeated, pulling his wife into a hug.

* * *

A month later, Mikoto Uchiha gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They named her Sasuke Uchiha. The baby, even though still a _baby_ , already looked so handsome. Like his parent's he has pale skin and dark-hairs. Even the snobbish Itachi Uchiha couldn't resist Sasuke's charm as he was always by his brother's side. He found the baby too cute especially when it became irritated by cheek pinching which Itachi developed as a hobby. Fugaku couldn't count the times he refrained Itachi by having too much fun in making his baby brother cry.

Three months later, it was Kushina who gave birth to another boy. This time, it had tanned skin and blonde hairs and captivating blue eyes. It was a little Minato alright but his loud cry was none other than Kushinas. Even the nurses who are used to crying babies cringed when they hear the little blond release one. Minato, who couldn't move on from a book, named his son Naruto Uzumaki. Later, when Kushina learned that it actually pertains to Narutomaki in ramen, a brief war occurred in the Namikaze household.

These two boys will grow together, no doubt about it. The two families just wish all will go according to what they wish for. Hah. Don't try Fate; she's got a habit of ruining lives.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yes, it's set in the Philippines. I'm sorry if ever you are unfamiliar with it. I would want this to be in somewhere I know well. And anyone from my country will know where I based the Uchiha and Senju's background. Heh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki (SasuNaru)

 **Sidepairing** (so far): Itachi/ Tenten (I know, wtf right?)

 **Warning:** Fluffiness like cotton candies, Crack Plot. UN-BETA.

 **Author's note:** Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm glad you like the prologue. This chapter is short, I'm sorry. I'm trying to take us there. I always liked to write little Sasuke and Naruto. I couldn't help it! On the other hand, I know my writing style has changed a lot and it's because I'm trying to be as not as wordy as I was. I mean I occult probably write a 200 word paragraph about unnecessary things. So yeah, I'm trying to change that. Anyway, I hope you like this and I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can so we can get to the main storyline.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: King and King of the Whole Wide World**

Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki pouted as his Itachi-niisan took a bite out of his cake. The older kid pretended not to notice the glare and went back to reading the latest issue of KGaming magazine. He could not of course ignore when a tiny hand covered with chocolate icing connected with his cheek.

Glaring, he turned to the little culprit that was his foolish younger brother. "What?"

Sasuke Uchiha turned his nose upward, looking all but the spoiled brat he was. "Stop eating Naru-chan's cake!"

Itachi snorted, crossing his ankles and flipping through the pages, not a little bit intimidated "Why, is it yours?"

"Yes, it _is_ mine. I bought it for Naru-chan on the way here!"

"See?" Itachi closed the magazine and poked the smaller kid's forehead, a way to irritate him more. He was not disappointed when Sasuke's little fingers tried to catch his hand angrily. "You already gave it to him so _technically_ , it's not yours anymore."

"Tech—techally—tech—"

"Tech- _ni_ -cally."

"Techally!"

Naruto grabbed a hold of Itachi's pony-tailed hair, his blue eyes getting a little teary. "Stop bullying him Itachi-niisan!"

Kushina Uzumaki just finished preparing the bento boxes for her son and the Uchiha kids when she exited the kitchen of their Namikaze Manor. She sighed when the sight of Naruto and Sasuke teaming up against Itachi greeted her. The older Uchiha had a hobby of irritating the crap out of the two children and he always managed to do it when the parents were not looking. Or even if they _were_ present, Itachi was simply unstoppable. Kushina was sure though that Itachi would protect her son and his brother all the time. He just had a sadistic way of showing his love.

"Itachi's hair's gonna fall out soon if you don't stop that." Kushina called out to the two seven year olds, her tone light but anyone who knew her well enough would detect the underlying warning.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately let go of Itachi's hair.

"What did you this time?" Kushina sighed as she snatch the pony tail from Itachi to help him tie his hair back into place. The kid has an even smoother hair than her.

He looked up at her innocently. "Whatever could I do Kushina-san?"

Kushina tugged his hair a little, making the younger man yelp. "I'm afraid of what you'll become when you grow up."

"I'm already grown up, Kushina-san. I'm finishing high school this school year and I'll be in college." Itachi's voice carried out a little pride in his achievement. He was the first Uchiha to finish high school in just a short time and was expected to complete his tertiary level studies before he reach twenty. He would make sure his little brother would take after him. Well, he only wish Sasuke would grow out of his deeply emotional state.

"As if. Until you no longer have a teen in your age, you're still not an adult."

"Well, technicality aside."

Sasuke perked up from playing ninja with Naruto. "Techally!"

The red-haired mother laughed. Sasuke always had an obsession of wanting to use big words. The last time it happened was when he tried pronouncing Birth Certificate but ended up saying Birth _Ceficate_ all the time. She could still remember the look of pure frustration on his little cherub face when even Fugaku chuckled at his attempts. "Tech- _ni_ -cally, Sasuke-kun."

The littlest Uchiha pursed his lips. "Tech-Tech-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, already finished making his greatest technique. He had his game face on as he raised his chubby arms. "Here comes the Rasenshuriken! Prepare to lose!"

Itachi watched in bemusement as his little brother easily forgot their conversation and leaped to his feet. Sasuke rolled out on the carpeted floor and dodged the incoming blow by quickly grabbing Naruto's hand. The older Uchiha nearly face palmed when he saw Sasuke leaned towards the blond kid, eyes wide.

"Look into my eyes! Sharingan! You will fall asleep!"

Naruto automatically pretended to went limp.

Kushina's forehead vein ticked. The two kids were really getting better in assuming their roles as ninjas. She knew she should have limited their watching time of the latest Ninja anime that came out but as a mother, she was always giving in to their requests. _Especially_ when the puppy eyes comes out. Sighing, she got up and snatch the magazine that Itachi begun to read again.

"Come on boys, it's getting late. We have to get to the park before lunch time otherwise the sun will be too hot."

"As if it'll stop them." Itachi got up and stretched. He checked his hair and smooth it out.

Sasuke reached out to Naruto to pull him up. He saw that the hood of his friend's jacket accidentally got tucked inside his shirt so he made Naruto face the other way as he struggle to pull it out. "Naru-chan don't play with Gaara okay, he will be mean again."

Naruto immediately shook his head. The red-haired kid was nice, how can his friend say that? "Don't be like that S'uke. He will get lonely."

The younger Uchiha felt his heart clench at that. His friend always care for other people while he only has his attention centred on him. He didn't even want to play with other but Naruto had no problem letting others join him. Does that mean Naruto don't care about him as much as he do? "You'll be my wife." Sasuke almost gritted out. "I don't want to see you playing with others-"

Itachi cut off the incoming tantrum he foresee. Glancing at an exasperated Kushina, he took it upon himself to explain to his younger brother for the umpteenth times. "Yeah? Before you even say that, make sure you know how to spell marriage."

Sasuke's mouth clamped shut and resorted to just glaring. Of course he doesn't know the spelling for the word but he woul learn it soon! They were still on ABC's in class but he was sure their teacher will probably get there. Ugly brother, always being smart.

"Okaaaay~~" Kushina picked up her shoulder bag and grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hand. "Enough of that. We need to go now. Itachi can you carry our lunch in the kitchen? We'll wait for you in the car."

Itachi nodded and turned his back from his glaring little brother. He was always moody like that. Itachi bet he took it from their father.

Hoshikage Kisame, the driver for the Namikaze wife and son was already waiting beside the golden Ford Expedition. He gave a small salute to the bubbly red-haired wife of his boss and the two little kids. The blond seven-year old immediately jumped to his feet at seeing his friend and motioned for Kisame to pick him up. The driver obliged, and the feeling of gratitude flashed through him again. He had a weird appearance, his cheek have slashes on them and his skin was tinged with blue. It was a condition he was born with. Because of it, he had a hard time finding a job but Minato was a kind man who accepted him and believed in his strength to protect the man's family.

"Good morning Kisame!" Naruto greeted loudly as he was put down on his feet again.

"Good morning Naruto, Ma'am and Sasuke...and Itachi-san of course." The drive supplied when he saw the other Uchiha kid coming from the mansion with a basket.

"Good morning Kisame. I'm sorry to make you wait, my cooking took a little longer." Kushina apologized while they ushered the kids to get inside the car.

The driver shrugged dismissively. "Don't worry about it Mam. Garden Park, I assume?"

"Yes please. I hope it won't be too hot today."

Kisame closed the door after the lady got in. He rounded to the driver seat and put on his seatbelt. "It'll be a good weather, the radio said so."

The ride to the park took thirty minutes. It was Saturday so the traffic was not as heavy as it does on weekdays. Kisame barely opened the door when Sasuke and Naruto took off running to the field.

"Naruto, Sasuke, come back here! I haven't put on sunblock on you yet!" Kushina yelled, already on the two kid's tails with her bottle of sunblock.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands despite the blond's pouting and marched back to the red-haired woman. They stretched their arms forward and waited for the woman to lather them with the weird-scented lotion. She said it protected them from the sun and as kids, they put their faith in her. Itachi dropped down beside Kushina and volunteered to do it for her.

"Thank you, Itachi, I need to find a table for us." Kushina brushed off any grass from her dress and walked towards Kisame who already found them a table where they could see the park's field more conveniently.

Surprisingly, even though Sasuke and Naruto were hard-headed kids, Itachi never had a hard time putting sunblock lotion on them. He closed the lid and instructed them not to stray too far where he and Kushina could not see them. They nodded eagerly and ran off towards the sandbox where a certain red-haired child could be seen making a rather detailed sandman. When Itachi was sure Kushina was watching them from their table, he went on to his own agenda.

Dark-eyes searched for a familiar chinese-bun hair as he walk around the benches of the park. He was not disappointed when he saw a girl tying off her sister's hair on a certain bench underneath a huge canopy tree. Trying to act nonchalant, he approached the girl.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ten-Ten."

The girl's shoulder visibly tense as she turned around to the source of her former classmate's voice. Her lips curved into a smirk when she saw Uchiha Itachi. "Yeah, well, if you just stop stalking me then perhaps we won't be bumping into each other too often."

* * *

Naruto could feel Sasuke's glare when he tried to play with Gaara again. He tried assuring him with a smile but the dark-haired child was already stomping away to get drinks from his mom. He pursed his lower lip before deciding he'll catch up later.

"Why can't we be friends?" Naruto turned to the red-haired child demandingly.

Gaara answered him with a dead-pan look.

Huffing, Naruto sat down beside the other kid and glared at the beautiful sandman. "Okay, I know you don't have friends in school so I just wanna be friends with you and Sasuke."

"I'm not rich." The blond kid didn't almost hear the murmured words so he had to move closer just to catch up the next. "The TV said we should not play with rich kids if you are not rich too."

Now Naruto was seriously confused. Yes, his mom said that he should not just play with anyone but she once told him that all the kids in the park are kind. That means Gaara was one of them. "I don't care. You're still nice, I want to be friends."

"I'm not nice." Gaara snapped.

"You're nice to me." Naruto was not a kid to be scared off easily by snappish tone. Sasuke usually did that in one of his moods. Their argument halted when a blond girl called Gaara to their table. The red-haired kid got up, dust off and kicked off the sandman he created. Naruto's jaw dropped. "Why'd you do that?"

Gaara shrugged. "I can make it again."

But it was so beautiful, Naruto couldn't help it when his eyes started stinging. The red-haired kid must have sense the incoming cry. Fearing that his sister would scold him again in making other kids cry, Gaara offered his hand. "Fine. We can be friends and I'll build you a sandman again."

"Really?" Naruto sniffed, accepting the small hands. "You promise?"

"Promise."

Naruto came back to their table literally bouncing on his feet. He made a new friend! Perhaps Sasuke would believe him now but his enthusiasm dropped off when he saw his dark-haired friend still mad at him. He glanced at his mom but she just shrugged and handed him a packet juice.

"Hey, Gaara finally agreed to be friends with us." Naruto chirped happily, trying to get his friend in the mood but Sasuke only scoffed and drink his juice noisily. "Come on, S'uke…he's a good kid!"

"Yeah? Then maybe he can be your best friend."

Naruto's lower lips trembled in warning. "What? You're my only best friend!"

"I don't know, Naruto." Sasuke glared, looking at the other way petulantly. "You don't seem happy with me and best friends should make each other happy."

"But our ninja force won't be strong with just us! We need to partner with other nation!"

Well that makes sense. Sasuke peeked at Naruto between his lashes. "Is that why you want Gaara to join us?"

"Of course." Naruto thumped his chest proudly. "With other nations joining us, we shall conquer the world!"

Sasuke was quick to abandon his sulking. "And we'll be the king and..and.."

Kushina glanced at the two kids as she prepared her sandwiches. "King, Sasuke."

"But can there be two kings?" Naruto asked innocently, dropping his cheek on his clamped hands.

"Of course." Kushina gazed down at her son and his friend tenderly. She will never get over the feeling of being a mother, it makes everything in world aligned in her eyes. "You two can be the Kings."

"Alright!" Naruto pumped up his fist and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "We can be the King and King of the whole wide world!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Please drop me a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairings:** SasuNaru

 **Authors note:** I'm glad you like the story so far. Thank you so much for reviewing. And though Sasuke will be possessive in this story, it isn't much than how a regular lover treats the other. Meaning he will not be overly-possessive to the point of being downright creepy. They're still kids so please be patient with me. He will, on the other hand, deal with his emotions stupidly.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Just Like Butterflies**

The class of Grade six Section one in Konohagakure Elementary School assumed the roles of mummified zombies. While it is in Naruto's opinion but one lone bastard was making that idea seems unconvincing when he was listening to their Science professor intently. Who does that in Science class? But of course, Sasuke was one of those grade conscious students despite being friends with Naruto and he seemed stubborn in excelling in everything. The pain.

Naruto glowered when Sasuke continued ignoring his small whistle. He tore a paper from his blank notebook and crumpled it. Pretending to having made a mistake when Ebisu glanced at him suspiciously, Naruto waited for his right chance. Ebisu turned his back and continued drawing a diagram. It was then that Naruto, ever a genius kid, threw the crumpled paper in Sasuke's back. Their classmates briefly shook their head, not daring to say anything because they knew better than to mess with the two boys.

Sasuke's back tensed but remained stubbornly taking notes. Naruto's lips tightened. "Hey, you bastard, look at me!" he hissed but the duck-butt styled hair only gave a slight twitch.

Crumpling another paper, Naruto threw it at his friend's back again. Three. Four. Five. If Naruto weren't so focused in tearing five papers from his notebook, he would have noticed the foreboding aura that Ebisu was exuding. The teacher grinned in a way that made his other students shiver in fear except for the Uzumaki kid who threw another paper at a now pissed Sasuke.

"Naruto! Get out of the room!"

"But Sasuke-"

"Sasuke, you too. Get out of the room. Now."

"I'm not even doing anything!" The Uchiha debated and remained glued to his seat.

"I said now, or would you prefer I send you to the principal office, again?!"

The other students watched as Naruto almost happily skipped to the front of the class and snatched a growling Sasuke to the door. The students remained silent, Ebisu's angry huffs the only constant sound. After a minute, Ebisu plastered on a fake smile and returned to drawing his diagram. The class released a relieved sigh, Ebisu usually rage war on them too whenever he was disturbed from his lesson.

Outside the class, Naruto was busy prying off Sasuke from the door. "Sasuke-come on, you can have Ino's notes afterwards!"

Sasuke tried to shrug off the incessant hands, beyond annoyed. "Stop it Naruto, we have a quiz tomorrow and all I can do is listen from here since you stupidly made Teacher Ebisu angry again!"

"But I'm so boooored~~~" Naruto dramatically fell down on his feet and gripped Sasuke's pants. "Come on, I have something to show you in the Leaf field!"

"Will you keep quiet?" Sasuke snapped angrily. "Or he might hear us again."

Blue-eyes blinked owlishly. Sasuke had a minute to regret having said that before the blond moron screamed at the top of his lungs. "Teacher Ebiiisuuuuuu, please let us in!"

The door to the classroom opened with a bang, making the two kids scrambled back. Ebisu looked a maniac as he snarled at them. "Go to the garden or I swear I will be saying things not appropriate for a teacher!"

Naruto's lips curved into a grin as Sasuke gripped his arm and dragged him away hurriedly. "T'was what I have been saying."

They walked through the hollow corridors of the school. It was naturally deserted because it was only one pm, two hours before dismissal and all the students just got back from their break. Naruto could feel his friend's irritation as they went out to the garden.

"Come on S'uke, I have something to show you." He beamed and run towards the direction of Leaf Field.

Sasuke debated with himself whether he should just ignore the other but his curiosity in finding out what was the thing that Naruto was so excited about. He followed the blond to the Leaf Field which was actually a forest underdeveloped by the school. The teacher always said it was off limits but since kindergarten, they always managed to sneak off the broken barbed wire. It was not like they were bears in it or anything. He could remember confessing to Itachi about it when they first discovered it and feeling guilty. Itachi just poked his forehead and told him what a great child he was in breaking rules and may he continue to do so.

Crawling under the barbed wire, he called out to Naruto to slow down but the blond was already hurrying ahead. He sighed and ran faster. He frowned when Naruto went deeper into the woods. They haven't explored that far yet and he was uncertain in going past in their limits.

"Naruto, this isn't safe anymore!" he yelled but Naruto's laugh was the only answer.

He pressed his lips together. The blond was getting more and more delinquent. Sasuke had no trouble going with his little adventures but his grades were his priorities too. But if he could choose one, he knew Naruto would always be at the top. Frowning, he actually did get a bit worried when he could no longer hear Naruto's steps. He fastened his steps as tree leaves around him seems to grow larger. Heart-beating fast, he was about to scream for Naruto's name again when he was greeted with a clearing and...a tree house?

Naruto's smile was unmatched, perfect white teeth showing as he beamed down at his stunned dark-haired friend from the treehouse. "So, whadya think?"

"You built this?" Sasuke's voice croaked, overwhelmed.

Naruto blanched. "Of course not, idiot. I found this when I got bored yesterday." Sasuke was absent then from school because of a mild flu that refused to go away in the weekends. He was bored to death in class again so he sneaked off and decided to explore further in the forest.

Clearing his throat from the mild out-of-character reaction, Sasuke moved to the small wooden stairs and climbed upwards. The tree house looked old but was still looked sturdy and awesome, the only words to describe it. He peeked inside and saw a small bed, a bedside table, a table but without chairs. The leaves from the trees fell majestically around the house that gave it the Christmas like atmosphere. He stepped towards the small balcony Naruto was sitting and sat beside him.

"It's beautiful." Naruto raised his arms and leaned against the wooden pillar. He was startled though when he felt Sasuke touching his ear, only to find a small flower tucked inside.

"It's beyond beautiful." The raven gazed at his blond friend intensely, his hand cupping one cheek.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked breathlessly, mind going blank. He always feel so treasured when Sasuke become like this, act like this. He wasn't sure if Sasuke knew it but this tender expression appears on his face, so different in how he looks at other people. Naruto would never get tired of being looked at like this.

"Can I kiss you?" The raven asked out of the blue, leaning closer.

Naruto's breathe hitch. "What?"

"I want…you to be my first kiss." Sasuke's other hand came up to wrapped around his back, pressing their chest together as he gazed at the blond with determination

Lids already fluttering close, he bit his lip and nodded. "Okay.." he said softly.

It was just a peck though but for the two, it felt like an explosion. Naruto's heart was racing as their lips separated, still uncertain on what will they do next. The raven seemed content enough though and buried his face between the blonde's neck.

A small butterfly incidentally appeared and landed on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto was struck with the image of cheesy movies, but was too far giddy to scold himself. He smiled at Sasuke and snuggled closer. "Don't ever stop making me feel like this S'uke."

"Like what?" The littlest Uchiha murmured in his hair.

"Like…butterflies.

"Why? Why butterflies?"

"It feels like…" Naruto's cheek reddened in his embarrassment. Why does it feel like he's confessing all of a sudden? "There are butterflies in my stomach whenever you hold me like this."

Sasuke's hand stilled for a moment before pulling Naruto even closer. "Me too. It means I'm precious to you as much as you are to me."

Naruto eyes fluttered sleepily. He felt so comfortable in his friend's arm. If there was a song currently playing, he would sure fall asleep. It was like Sasuke read his thoughts exactly when he pulled out his phone and played a song from the blonde's favorite local band.

"Don't do that~~" Naruto nearly whined, but half of his body was draping against the raven. "I'll fall asleep."

Sasuke released a contented sigh and leaned back, arms still around his friend. "Then sleep, idiot."

It was almost three o'clock when Sasuke woke with a jolt. His eyes widened when he saw the time on his wrist watch. He shook the still sleeping blond in his arms gently.

"Naruto..." he tapped one cheek. "Naruto, wake up, it's almost three. Father is going to fetch us in the gate for the dinner tonight, remember?"

 _No_ , Naruto was not in the mood to remember but he woke up and rubbed at his sleeping eyes. Nodding, he got up and moved behind Sasuke to go down the treehouse. He was in mid-yawning when his foot accidentally caught up between one of the narrower step. His eyes widened briefly before he came tumbling down.

Sasuke was already on the ground and was walking towards the exit when he heard the pained yelp followed by a loud thump. He whirled around and screamed Naruto's name in panic when he saw him curled in half on the ground.

"What happened?" He was instantly by his friend's side. Trying to touch the blond' head, he froze when his hand came back with blood.

Naruto winced at the hotness he felt in his cheeks. He looked up at the shocked raven before gently touching the cuts caused by the fall. Pale hand seized his owns. "Don't." Sasuke breathed out in fear. "You might get them infected. We need to go to the clinic now."

* * *

The school's clinic was located ironically just beside the principal office. Shizune, the doctor in charge, had suspicion it was because students will soon need to explain to the principal whether why they got injured or why they would need to sleep freely on the bed. Fortunately, most students didn't find it themselves to lie having a fever just so they could skip lass and brawls never required clinical assistance, in fear of facing the school's principal and having their parent's called.

Shizune was in the middle of washing her hands when the door to the clinic opened. She turned off the faucet and went to the entrance. Her forehead immediately knotted when she saw the Uchiha kid fussing nonstop in front of his blond friend.

"Sasuke? What happened?" she moved closer.

Sasuke turned to her, panic clearly visible in his eyes. "Naruto fell and he cut his cheeks."

Shizune shook her head when she saw three cuts on each tanned skin. She smiled gently to ease off the Uchiha and Uzumaki's worry. "Let me take a closer look, okay?"

Naruto nodded as Sasuke moved beside him, arms still on his shoulder. It didn't sting that much anymore but the raven was in full panic mode, making the blond nervous too. Shizune gripped his chin and looked at the cuts. Sighing, she moved to the drawer with medical supplies and got out the necessary equipment.

"Can you move to this bed?" Shizune motioned to one of the clinic beds as she sat on it. Naruto nodded and transferred, the raven still attached to his hips. She almost gave out a teasing smile but decided the two were definitely not in fooling mood today. "The cuts are not that deep so you don't need to worry. Even so, Sasuke can you call his parents?"

Sasuke looked reluctant but nodded in defeat. He was sure it was the doctor's way of warning them for the consequences of being out of the school when it was clearly class time.

"Why were you out of the class?" Shizune asked the blond innocently when the Uchiha left the room. She was confident that he would answer truthfully.

Naruto fidgeted a bit but stayed still when the alcohol finally met contact with his cuts. "Ebisu ordered us out of the room." He answered when the cotton balls were gone.

Shizune's brow arched. "Oh? And you didn't report this to the principal? That's against our school policy, you know?"

Blue eyes widened in panic. He didn't want to get his teacher in trouble but by Shizune's expression, he knew this would reach the Principal's office. "No, it's because of me. I deliberately made him mad so he can throw me and Sasuke out!"

Shizune sighed while she unwrap the bandages. " Naruto, your parents are paying for your tuition. You might not have realized it yet but the money they are spending on you is from their hard works. They wouldn't want to know that their son, whom they give everything to, is just skipping classes."

"I'm sorry." Naruto mumbled, bowing his head in apology. "It won't happen again."

Shizune finished off putting bandages and ruffled the blonde's head. Smiling, she got up from the bed. "No need to apologize Naruto as long as I know that you're sincere."

"You bet!" Naruto beamed.

Their eyes shifted to the door though when a crying girl made her way inside. She was probably a sixth-grader like him. Her mid length dark hairs clung to her face, wet by tears. Shizune was already by her side.

"What happened?" She tried prying off the fingers pressed to the girl's eyes but it refused to budge. "Who made you cry?"

"I-I.." The girl was now visibly trembling from head to toe and release yet another loud cry as she slump to the floor.

Naruto's heart clenched. He didn't like it when he saw other people cry. He moved beside the girl and tried to cheer her up. "What happen? Why don't you tell your big brother who made you cry and I'll bet him to pulp!" In support, he thrust out his fist.

The girl peeked from her fingers and stared at the brave blond. She looked hesitant but her eyes flashed in anger in remembering the event. "My classmate N-Natsume peeked into my skirt! And and..and my father said that..if-if others s-saw my p-panties, I will never ever get married!" On cue, her crying resumed, with more vengeance a.k.a trashing around.

Shizune felt relief that it wasn't anything serious. She tried hugging the girl for comfort. "It's okay, nothing wrong with not getting married."

The girl's cry only got louder. "Noo! I don't wanna be an old maid!"

Naruto's shoulder dropped when the doctor continued convincing the little girl that she wouldn't need a husband to make her happy. From his experience though, he couldn't imagine being happy without Sasuke. Their parents told them that they would marry each other in the future and that was one of the things he really looked forward to. The little girl deserved to have that happiness that he imagined too.

He laid his arm around her shoulder. "Can I ask for your name?"

"H-Hinata." She sniffled, turning puffed eyes to him.

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto put up a thumbs-up. "I'll find a man who will marry you no matter what!"

"But-But what if..there isn't?" Hinata looked in the verge of crying again.

Naruto thought for a minute. Is it okay if he marries two people? Deciding that there was no harm in saying it, he tucked a stray hair from Hinata's cheeks to her ear. "Then I'll marry you."

"Really?" Hinata's eyes brightened. "Will you promise-"

"Naruto."

Three pair of eyes snapped towards the source of the voice. Sasuke was standing by the door, face impassive. Shizune knew he heard what his friend said and recognized the undoubtedly jealousy on the raven's face. Hinata looked frightened but Naruto, used by his friend's mood swings, just grinned.

"Did you call mom?" He jumped to his feet then grabbed Hinata's hand to pull her up.

Sasuke stared in silent anger. _Really_. Always like this.

"What did she say? Is she angry?" Naruto continued asking. He was surprised when the raven just turned his back without saying anything else.

"Who's that?" Hinata curiously pointed a finger to the strange boy.

A blush appeared in the blonde's cheek. Scratching his head, a habit he have when he did when nervous, and murmured. "My future husband."

Hinata's newly found smile dropped. "Then you can't marry me."

"Why?"

Shizune wanted to face palm. These kids are talking about marriage without even having voter's IDs! "Naruto, you can't marry two people at the same time."

"Oh." Naruto's shoulder dramatically sagged. "Then I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, it's only Sasuke I can marry."

The little girl nodded in defeat, tears coming up. "I will really grow up alone."

Drawing the girl inside her arms, the nurse patted her back. "Don't worry Hinata-chan. You are so beautiful, I'm sure you will have lots of suitors."

Naruto was about to further comfort her when his mother's voice startled him. He didn't have time to face her as she was already hugging him tightly. Red-hairs tickled his nose, making him sneeze.

"What happened Naruto?" Kushina pulled back a little, enough to see the bandages on his cheeks.

"I wouldn't advise you to do that!" Shizune intervened when she saw the red-haired woman about to peel the bandage in her need to see just how much injury. "Don't worry, Ma'am, they're minor cuts, I'm sure they'll be fine as long as the bandages are changed regularly."

Kushina finally breathed in relief. "Oh thank god, I was so worried! I drove here as soon as possible. I haven't even told your dad."

"Mom, it's okay." Naruto beamed. "Sasuke and Ms. Shizune took care of me."

"I know. I'm glad." The red-haired hugged her son again before standing up. She gave the doctor a thankful bow. "Thank you for treating him as soon as possible."

"My job Ma'am."

Kushina smiled back and ushered her son out of the room. Naruto looked back his shoulder and gave Hinata a small wave which she returned with a small smile. They walked towards the parking lot, Naruto noticing his mom hadn't even had time to call Kisame and drove alone.

"Mom, how about Sasuke?" he inquired, looking around to search for the familiar hair style amidst the students on their way home.

Kushina pushed open the car's door and waited for Naruto to get inside. "He said he has something else to do and that you can meet up tonight at the dinner instead."

"Okay." Naruto fished out the phone in his pocket and sent a quick text to Sasuke asking what he had to do.

But they already arrived home and the raven still hadn't replied.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Please review! And oh, I'm gonna shamelessly advertise my newest NaruSasu one-shot so you can check it out. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and the lyrics to the song 'Maybe This Time'.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki (SasuNaru)

 **Warning:** Fluffiness like cotton candies, Crack Plot. UN-BETA.

 **Author's note:** Thank you to those who reviewed again! I'm glad that you're liking the story so far. I'm trying to post everything that I've finished before my last term in uni starts. So here we are, the last of the back story. I'm trying to be funny really but sometimes I'm a complete dramatic so it turns out the other way. Next chapter, the story actually begins and we'll see how Naruto turns out.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: When the World Looks Grey**

At nine 'o clock in the evening, Scorpion's Poison was already packed with senior high school students who had just graduated from the La Salle Greenhill's high school. The previous members of the student council had joined the current members to organize a farewell party for the graduating students. They were now legal and on their way to train for their future career so a little party and drinks were just the right trophy for the event. In the moment, there were no groups formed but they mingled and partied like one whole section. The category for crème section and the last faded into the dancing lights of the club.

On one table though, a bunch of students were playing spin the bottle. Naruto was one of them, currently plastered on his friend Kiba's side after just drinking his sixth shot that night.

"Dude." Kiba tapped his flushed cheek. "I thought you handle your alcohol well, it's only after 10."

Naruto slapped the offending limb away and tried to sit straight, only to fall like a sack of potatoes again. "I'm fine." He slurred, closing his eyes from the blinding lights. "Just need to rest a little."

But the bottle they were using disagreed, choosing him again as its victim. The other students laughed when the blond rubbed his face with his palm in frustration before dawning the tequila shot again. Naruto shook his head afterwards, already seeing little stars twinkling.

"Naruto!" A pink-haired girl appeared in the table, heading straight to the plastered teen. "Come on, we need you on stage! I told you'd sing for the couples tonight, what are you doing getting drunk carelessly?"

The Namikaze heir tried holding on to Kiba when Sakura literally tug his shirt in order to drag him on stage. "Noooo~~ I'll throw up." He whined.

Kiba rubbed the blonde's back when he really appeared like he was about to vomit. He shot the pink-haired girl an apologetic look. "Come on Sakura, let him rest for a while. He drank a lot."

Seeing that her friend couldn't even stand straight, Sakura released a tired sigh. She had only drank two margaritas but her eyesight were failing already, what more for the blond who had only been drinking vodka and tequila since they arrived. "Fine, help me get him to one of the room in the backdoor."

"Thank you Sakura-chan~~" Naruto drawled out with a lazy smile.

Sakura pinched him, eyes wide. "You still need to sing though. We don't have any back-up for this."

As his two arms were lifted by his friends, he made a promise sign with the arm around Kiba's shoulder. "Of course, I prepared for this shit. I even composed my new song-oh, where's Lee?" Naruto tried whirlingg around, a little of his consciousness coming back. "He has my CD!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Sakura heaved a sigh as they walked towards one of the rooms in the ground floor. She doubt if her friend could even climb the stairs at his drunken state. "I have it. I got it from Lee a while ago."

"Oh." Naruto sighed in relief. He had worked hard for that song. His mind took the turn for the worst by his sudden movement though and he became dizzier. He was barely walking, only supported by his friends, when they finally arrived in the room. The two deposited him on the bed.

Kiba shook his head when the blond immediately curled into a ball and snuggled deeply into the bed. "Come on Sakura, he'll get out of it soon."

"Naruto." Sakura leaned down beside the blond and leveled her face with him. "Come out after thirty minutes okay, the dance will start."

The blond only gave out a small wave. The two shared a look, knowing they think the same, before leaving their friend alone in the room.

Blue-eyes opened when the door closed. A hand came up to snatch a pillow to lie more comfortably. Naruto knew he was acting like a brat, he needed to have fun, and it was their last night for fuck's sake! But he was sulking instead, all because of that stupid stupid bastard!

Since they started high school, Sasuke changed dramatically. He was no longer the little kid beside Naruto whom he had made a promise to that they would protect each other no matter what happened. Well, evidently, something happened to that prick because he stopped being Naruto's best friend, fuck, he was not even his friend anymore. At first, Naruto tried talking to him but that all went down as one ugly fight. Sasuke had hurt him physically, deliberately and because of that, Naruto already considered their promise as a sham.

All throughout high school they avoided each other like a disease. When they met in hallways, Sasuke act as if he didn't see him and Naruto pretended not to know him in return. Those that were with them since elementary tried asking questions but seeing as Naruto was the only approachable one, they failed to know anything since the blond _honestly_ didn't know too why Sasuke suddenly threw him away. Yes, he threw Naruto away like he was just a childhood toy that couldn't amuse him anymore.

It wasn't really hard to ignore each other even though they were in the same school. Sasuke was into academics. He was busy with his position in the Student Council that he started out as a P.R.O in their first year and easily became the president in their senior year. On the other hand, Naruto was occupied with extra-curricular activities. He was on the basketball varsity team with Kiba. More importantly, he found his inner passion in writing songs. He performed in school dances and events. He voluntarily offers to write songs for anyone who had a good story enough to inspire him. They never got to be the in same section. It was easy to pretend he didn't care that he lost the young Uchiha.

Their parents asked of course. Naruto could see their worry about the arranged marriage but he was too numb to explain something that he didn't understand too. He waited for his mother to know from the meetings he knew she arranged with the Uchiha family but they already graduated high school and until now, all of them didn't have any idea.

His mom had tried persuading him to ask Sasuke himself but his pride had already been too wounded. There were times when he could not take it anymore, it was not really to let go of someone who had been a constant support of your childhood and someone who you always knew would be there for you. Naruto could count the times he sat in his room and just stared at Sasuke's facebook profile helplessly, afraid that there would come a time they would stop existing in each other's world. There was also those few moment when he turned into a crazy monster after seeing the green dot beside Sasuke's name and sent a group message to the bastard just to test the waters. The waters remained cold though and the only reply he got was 'seen insert time here'.

There were a lot of dinners arranged for him and Sasuke throughout the years but either he or Sasuke deliberately didn't go. On the few times they both came, it always resulted to an all-out fist out fight. It was more acceptable to punch the bastard when an insult escape from his mouth rather than let the hurt show in his face.

But Naruto was willing to be the bigger boy and apologize though despite all that. He truly hoped that Sasuke would soon accept him and they would go back to what they were before. Wasn't that what future couple do, adjust for each other? So yesterday, Naruto prepared himself to talk to Sasuke and apologize for anything that he could have done. Their families had arranged a dinner together to talk about their future plans.

Sasuke didn't come though. They waited until 10 in the evening but the man didn't show up. Fugaku had called him several times but the line remained busy. Apparently, Itachi knew some of his friends unlike Naruto who completely lost track of him and called one. The one named Suigetsu answered and told them Sasuke was with his girlfriend.

That had been the last straw for Naruto. _Here_ he was, willing to start over again because he believed in the bastard. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. If the word could be carved in his skull to make him stop hoping, Naruto would have done long ago. Sasuke clearly didn't want him, why couldn't he understand that simple fact? The sympathizing look of their parents and Itachi drew out the anger inside him. He could not stomach to be taken as pathetic as he felt at the moment. He didn't even offer any words to the Uchiha family as his parents silently took their leave. His parents were clearly offended but what Naruto felt was a sick apathy.

Sighing, he glanced at the clock and debated with himself if he should go out now. Things wouldn't be resolve if he keep hiding and why was he hiding in the first place? He didn't do anything wrong! It was all Sasuke's bastard's fault! A part of him was scared though to see Sasuke this evening. He didn't even look up in the ceremony when the bastard went to the stage to accept his valedictorian award that he worked so hard of.

Deciding that he should really stop being a coward and just go out, he was beaten to it when the door opened and the person in his thoughts entered. Naruto instantly went cold.

"Come on Sasuke. Just this night. Let me make you see _stars_."

"I'd rather you'd not." The two's attention snapped to the rising blond from the bed. Naruto met their startled looks calmly as he arranged his crumpled shirt. He could recognize the girl as Karin, the vice-president of the Student Council. Heh. Now he believed the saying that those who are silent were the worst. "At least let me get out first. I'm not really into voyeurism."

Sasuke's usually poker expression was replaced with confusion as he untangled himself from the red-haired girl. He made a motion to grab Naruto but the blond was quicker, side-stepping. The raven called his name and in his panic state, Naruto hurriedly squeezed his body amidst the writhing people on the dance floor. He could feel his heart beating wildly as he replayed the scene all over again. The girl with her hand provocatively rubbing Sasuke's crotch. _His_ Sasuke. Reality had never been harsher until this moment.

Sakura hurriedly put down her drink when she caught the heart-broken look on Naruto's face as he walked towards the bar counter. She had an idea it was because of that leech Karin who couldn't seem to let go of a certain Uchiha. Every Naruto's friends had known the deal between him and Sasuke so they always distract him whenever the raven was near.

He was barely breathing when Sakura put her arms around him and act as if they were dancing. Naruto went along absentmindedly.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Naruto briefly shook his head when the image of Sasuke and that girl flashed through his mind again. His heart clenched painfully. "Sasuke was with Karin."

Sakura's arms tightened around his shoulder. "Do you want to go home now? I can sing for you instead."

The thought of Sakura trying to sing when she couldn't even hit the right note to save her life caused Naruto to smile a little. He pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head. "It'll be fine. I want to sing that song anyway."

Sakura huffed. "You're just an attention-seeker whore."

Naruto was about to retort just who was exactly the attention-craving one when he locked on the sight of Sasuke standing a feet from him. He froze, his heart's erratic beating coming back full force. The raven's expression was devoid of emotion again as he stared at Naruto intensely. He could feel Sakura pulling away from him so he tightened his hold, unsure of what would happen. If Sasuke try to explain now, if the bastard tells him that it was not what it looked like then Naruto would be able to understand.

But Sasuke simply scoffed and turned his back.

The whole world had never been as grey as Naruto stared at his back and knew he would not be able to reach him even if he tried hard.

"Naruto?" Sakura gripped the hands on her hips and stepped back forcefully. "What is it?"

"Nothing." But the blond's face looked like he was about to break down and cry. "Can we do the couple's dance now?"

Sakura chose not to comment further, in her mind cursing Sasuke Uchiha for being the only one to hurt the blond this bad. She left Naruto who was heading to the bar counter, no doubt to drink again. Her index finger signaled for Kiba who took the DJ role when they left Naruto on the room. The brunet took off his huge headset and nodded.

The crowd roared when the year's cheerleader captain stood on the stage. She grinned at them as she took a hold of the mic. "Okay everyone, tonight is the night you will have the chance to have a dance with your long time crush. No boyfriends and girlfriends so please don't be a kill joy! If someone ask you to dance, just let them! It's just one night guys! And if your partner get ask out, don't be a bitter gourd! Come on, it's just one dance, they won't get snatch away from you!"

Everyone laughed and started pointing at the people they knew who harbored such feelings. Naruto took a deep breath and went to the stage. He saw Kiba and Sakura gave him the thumbs up while he sat on the chair. The crowd chanted his name briefly, as they were always a fan of the cheery blond's talent.

"Okay…" Naruto grinned at them, willing himself to forget what happened while he perform. "Clear the floor everyone. Only those who have unrequited love earned the right to dance tonight."

The music started playing and few couples moved to the dance floor. Naruto recognized some of them but what really stood out was his friend Shikamaru who was known for having the same motivation as a crab dance with one of the alumni who attended, Temari. The scene at least put a smile in Naruto's face as he started singing.

" _Two old friends meet again._

 _Wearing' older faces and talk about the place they've been._

 _Two old sweetheart who fell apart somewhere long ago._

 _How are they to know?_

 _Someday they'd meet again and have a need for more than reminiscing."_

Naruto's heart tightened, the flashes of childhood returning to him. Of the old tree house and ninjas. Of butterflies and promises _._

 _"Maybe this time. it'll be love that they'll be find_

 _Maybe now they can be more than friends._

 _She's back in his life and it feels so right._

 _Maybe this time love won't end."_

He couldn't help but search for Sasuke while he sang. Blue-eyes traitorously roamed the dance floor, hoping that perhaps what Karin harbors for the raven was unrequited love for the raven. An absence of the two only bought a lump on his throat.

 _Probably fucking._

The song ended with everyone applauding him. Naruto could feel Kiba, Sakura and their other friends who now realized something was wrong as he exited the stage. Sakura was already by his side.

"Naruto, you want to rest a little? Your voice swayed a lot."

"I'm sorry." Naruto smiled sadly. "Did I ruin it?"

"Silly!" Sakura briefly glanced at Ino as she joined them, worry etched on her face too. "You did amazing!"

Naruto's clenched his fist, willing to at least alleviate the pain. He had hoped Sasuke would appreciate the song too because he wouldn't have been able to write it without the raven as an inspiration. Breathing deeply, he was struck with a desperation to go home now. "Sakura, I'm really not feeling well so I'll leave first."

"Naruto, what happened?" Ino held his hands. He was surprise he didn't notice her immediately.

"Nothing!" The blond was already getting guilty of having his friends worried for him. "I just don't feel well."

"Let me and Kiba take you home."

"No really-"

"Hey." A voice startled the three. They turned to the person who had the nerve to disturb them and was greeted by a calling card extended to Naruto. "I'm Yamato. I heard from your friends that you write amazing songs. And you really do. If you're interested, my agency would like to have as our trainee."

Naruto reluctantly accepted the calling card. He felt like he should prioritize the opportunity but he really was not feeling well.

"I'm sure he will contact you soon." Sakura gave the stranger a bright smile, cautious as she had a feeling it will be a big deal for her friend. "But he's not feeling well so we have to take him home."

"Sure. Just dropped by our office anytime." Yamato smiled then politely went back to his spot. He was lucky to have been at that bar tonight, needing just a drink. He knew the blond would be their next big artist.

Kushina's felt her stomach dropped. "What?"

Naruto tiredly sigh, sitting down beside his mother on his parent's bed. "Icha Icha Records want me to sign a contract with them."

Tears automatically welled up in her eyes. She knew how much her son value songwriting and to be given a break that was not sponsored by their family was surely a big deal. She was a witness to some sleepless nights where Naruto would stayed up writing for an event or a person knowing that he doesn't ask for anything in return but appreciation.

"I'm so proud." She croaked, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so proud of my baby."

Naruto wished the announcement would stop right there with his mom happy but he had to do this. He thought about it for days, debating whether it was really worth it. Going through his songs, he already had the answer. "But they want me to debut in America."

Silence reigned the room. The blond was beginning to fidget in his mom's arms when a hand finally came up to rub against his back comfortingly. "It's fine. It's your dream."

Naruto pulled back in shock. He didn't expect his mom to agree without a fight as she was so protective of him. "Mom?"

Kushina smiled tenderly at her son's shock expression. "Your dad and I will really miss you but we have money to visit you there _all the time_." Blue-eyes narrowed suspiciously at the way the woman stretched the phrase. "We want you to pursue the thing that really makes you happy."

"It does Mom." Naruto knew he didn't want to cry anymore after what happened at the bar a week ago but couldn't stop when his eyes welled up in tears. "I'll call all the time."

Kushina widened her eye threateningly. "Make sure you do."

They were in the middle of discussing what Icha Icha Records plans were for the blond when Minato entered the room. He stared as his family discussion halted and turned anxious eyes on him. Loosening his tie, he asked "What?"

"Naruto got a record contract with Icha Icha Records!"

"That's great Naruto! As expected of my son! Wait…why do you two look sad though?"

"He's moving to America."

"What?!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Kindly drop me a review, it means a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and the lyrics to 'Someone's Always Saying Goodbye'.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairings:** SasuNaru

 **Authors note:** Thank you to those who reviewed! I hope you'll stay with me to the end. Anyway, I'll just have to clear one thing. I'm no lyricist so I'm gonna use songs from different artists. I will totally put a disclaimer on every materials not legally my own. And Naruto is an artist of the current time so he will be totally mainstream. I will use _mainstream_ songs that comes from _mainstream_ artists because Naruto _is_ one in this story. Please don't berate me if someone out there thinks I don't have good taste in music.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: No evidence, No change**

The 45,000 seats indoor arena shook with fans' screams. Glowing in the dark sticks moved to the beat of the drum, creating a scene so breathtaking at the audience's unity to show their love for their idol. Those in the VIP and lower-box section, if the lightening weren't so dark, reflects howling faces inebriated with alcohols that the venue kindly allowed as their bodies danced to the songs. Upperbox and General Admission crowds weren't much better as they were practically gyrating with the bodies pressed to them, lost in the smell of sweat and liquor, lost in the concert's moment.

Naruto Uzumaki could barely feel his face as he ran the length of the make-shift stage to get closer to his audience. "Are you still okay?" he grinned, raising his mic in the upper direction. The crowd answered with a positive roar, causing his heart to slam against his rib cage at the overwhelming support.

It had been seven years since he decided to pursue his songwriting career. When Icha Icha records offered him a contract, he had first thought he would mostly be involve in writing for other artists but after undergoing a year training under them, they encouraged him to sing his own songs. It was a decision he would never regret as he was now standing in front of the last of his successful nationwide tours.

"The next song…" As Naruto slowly walked towards the lone chair in the stage, the lights dimmed around him. It formed flower shapes, grazing everything across the stadium. "is very close to me. It's one of those songs that you initially don't want to be included in the album because of how personal you are involved in it. But I'm glad I did. I want you to experience that raw emotions that you go through when you're in love and uncertain and young and you don't give a fuck."

The audience oohd, already knowing what song the blonde artist was talking about and they raised their glowing lights. Naruto sat on the chair, momentarily catching his breath. They were now coming to the end so he wanted to pour his all on this song and wish for everyone sitting there with him to experience his first love and heartache. He closed his eyes as the music started and almost immediately, he was taken to the time when everything was as beautiful and free as butterflies.

" _Why do people fall in love and they up crying?_

 _Why do lovers walk away from themselves when their hearts are breaking?_

 _Why does loving sometimes never stay long?_ "

Standing up, he dragged the mic stand in the middle of the stage. Blue-eyes fluttered close as the chorus slowly came.

" _Someone's always saying goodbye, I believe it hurts when we cry_

 _Don't we know partings never so easy and with all the aching inside_

 _I believe some hearts won't survive, trying hard to pretend_

 _That we're gonna be fine.._ "

He took up the mic from the stand and walked to the end of the stage. There was a speaker placed on it that he sat on to get comfortable. A sad smile slowly curved his lips.

" _I could never really love someone else but you_

 _I have never wanted anything else but a love so true_

 _But just like a dream that comes in the night_

 _In the morning you were out of my sight_

 _Turned away from me, sadly as I see_

 _Away from where I stand..._ "

The backstage bustled with the crew's hurried cleaning and packing up. Although tired, an ever present smile took up the people's faces. The concert had been successful as always and all the hard work and sleepless nights' preparation had really paid off. Usually after each city visited, they would all head to an after house concert but tonight, their blond artist encouraged them to enjoy the night resting because the last three months had literally drained them all.

In one of the dressing room, Naruto was currently packing up his bag to head to his hotel room. He turned to the door when he felt rather than see his producer ran to him.

"Brat!" Jiraiya sat on one of the plush sofa on the room. "I must admit, this last tour out shined the previous."

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "Don't say that. You know the crew had worked hard since the start."

"I know but this one...woah. The whole company was here tonight and we've all put our thoughts into it. What do you think of going international?"

The statement caused the dying adrenaline in the blonde's system to surge one more. Naruto opened his mouth to disagree that it would still be early but stopped. He knew he had followers around the world but he couldn't help but feel a little uncertain if he could fill up a stadium in other countries.

Jiraiya must have interpreted the look on his face when he sighed and got up. He put an arm around the blonde's shoulder, squeezing him by his side. "Come on brat, you can do this. The company wouldn't be able to unite on this if we think you're not big enough."

Naruto looked up, a frown on his normally grinning facade. "But what if their culture is not so appreciative of my works?"

"Naruto, music is the one thing that binds people all over the world. It's constant, never changing fact. People listen then they feel. Your songs are not any different from what they hear because it has emotions in it, and people will be able to relate to any kind of emotion because it's already built in them."

The words bought a little more assurance in his heart. He could do it. He had been dreaming of the world hearing his music and he would want them to hear it from his own lips. "When is this happening?" he asked.

Jiraiya grinned when he finally saw the determined look on his artist's face. "Give us a time to promote it, a month maybe. In the meantime, you can go take a break for a while. The whole year's been toxic for you."

After they talked a while more about possible mini interviews and guesting, Naruto finally finished gathering his things and headed to the van waiting for him on the parking lot. Jiraiya was beside the blond, knowing how things could get a little messy from there. As if on cue, the fans and paparazzi's noise reached them before they could even exit the venue.

Naruto bowed down to the crew first and thanked them again for their hard work before facing Jiraiya. "I can handle myself old-man. No need to escort me. The bouncers might be offended that you think they won't do their job."

Jiraiya scowled. "Fine, just don't call for help when a camera punched you in the face again."

"It happens when you mention it!" The blond accused as he put on his sunglasses. The camera's flashes always bring little whites on his eyes that wouldn't go away for a while and that was what irritated him most. He braced himself for the familiar rush before stepping through the backdoor's heavy metaled door, bouncers already surrounding him for protection.

The fans and paparazzi buzzed like mosquitoes as they tried to get a closer and clearer shot of the blond. Fans were screaming for his name and autograph and although Naruto wanted to sign it for them, his manager disagreed with him vehemently during the times the blond actually stop and reached for the papers. The paparazzi on the other hands asked crazy questions that made him snickers. He almost laughed when one reporter asked if he would be spending the night with Hinata who was attending an awarding night on the same hotel he was staying. He made a mental note to tease his actress friend when they actually meet.

It took a while before Naruto could finally enter his van. Taking off his sunglasses, he glared pointedly at his manager already sitting inside and was reading newspapers in comfort. "Well, that was so nice of you." He pressed a hand to his heart dramatically. "Making me go through that alone. What a brilliant manager, I should call Jiraiya now and advise him to raise your paycheck.

Yamato glanced at him with a smirk. "You're the artist. The manager's job is better to be in vans and wait for his talent. And read newspapers."

"Wow, you're getting better each day." He sneered.

"By the way, Kushina-san called a while ago." Yamato threw the IPhone on the blonde's lap. "I told her you're busy and will call later."

Naruto gasped, eyes widening in horror. "What? I knew I shouldn't have let you confiscate my phone earlier! Now she's gonna think I'm out partying with bikini-clad models or doing drugs with my friends or whatever!"

The older man only shook his head while he flipped the newspaper to the stock section. "The two of you always had shared the same imagination."

Thirty minutes later, they arrived in the Fairmont Olympic Hotel. Naruto quickly dawn his sunglasses again when he saw some reporters already waiting on the gate. His manager cursed by his side, making him snicker at karma already taking her sweet revenge.

"Just walk straight ahead and never look at anyone." Yamato hissed as they got off the vehicle.

"Naruto, what are your plans with Hinata today?"

"What are you going to do now after your successful tour?"

"What did you think of the latest rumor about your friend Shino dating a Victoria Secret's angel? Do you know who she is?"

When Naruto and Yamato finally parted in the elevator, he felt like crawling to his bed. He knew they were CCTV's present but he shamelessly ran to his room. Having already showered in the dressing room, all he had to do was hug his bed. After removing his socks, he got up on all fours and crawled on the plush bed of his suite.

Little happiness.

The adrenalin from the concert finally dulled down and Naruto was left staring at his ceiling, a far cry from the thousands of people who came to hear him sing tonight. He never got over the acceptance his fans shows for his songwriting and in these quiet moments, he was assaulted with the overwhelming need to never ever stop writing if it means people could unite for his music.

The cool air of the room was slowly drifting him to sleep when a bump on his pocket continued digging uncomfortably. Blue-eyes snapped open in panic. His mother was going to kill him if he didn't call right away. He shot up and fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed her number. After just one ring, he made sure to keep the phone a foot away from his ears.

"Naruto!" Kushina's voice screamed, never to disappoint. "Where were you? Why couldn't you call earlier? Who were you with? You better not be doing anything-"

"Mom." Naruto sighed in exasperation as he fell down to his bed again. "Not every famous person is out doing things, okay."

"I know. You have my trust." There was a whole other meaning on the statement that says 'I-don't-really-trust-you-enough-but-I'm-still-gonna-use-my-trust-as-guilt-factor. "Anyway, I just wanna ask Naruto if you're ready to come home now."

"What?" Naruto's eyes bulged in shock as his heart begun thumping wildly. "Why?!"

"I know that tone! Listen to me, it's been seven years! You haven't been home for _seven years_ ; don't you miss your friends?"

Naruto kicked the comforter out of the bed to stand. He bit his lips worriedly. "I talk to them all the time Ma. Yesterday I just sent an email to Shikamaru asking how he's been with Temari. And my other friends come here frequently to see me."

"But what about us?" her tone now sounded sad.

He rolled his eyes. "Mom, you're basically here every four months with dad."

"…Naruto, don't you think it's high time you try to get along with the man you're about to marry?"

The blond suddenly stopped pacing the room. Now he was angry. "So it's about that huh? Why can't you people understand that I'm not gonna marry someone who for seven fucking years or even more than that failed to make me feel like an actual human being?"

"Naruto, he's changed—"

"Did he shave his head and become a monk?"

"Well, it's not like that."

"Well then how?" Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed, exhausted. "He would never change Mom. He's a bastard through and through."

"Naruto-"

"Mom, you just need to stop talking with Mikoto for a while and maybe, _maybe_ you'll realize that me marrying that bastard isn't the answer to all the worries you have for me."

"Naruto, please give him a chance. For me and for your dad. And more than that, I want to be able to be with you without worrying for my flight back."

"Mom..."

"Just please think about it, Naruto." Kushina pleaded softly.

* * *

"Your mother wants you to go home and try it with Sasuke?"

Naruto grimaced when his dark-haired friend only repeated what he had already said. He raised a hand to call out the bartender. "Anything strong please, I'm having a mental breakdown."

"That's amazing!" Hinata mockingly hold up her glass. "I'm starting to think you're not all that you show to people and underneath that jolly attitude, you're a promise-breaker dude. But now I see you would still marry him, as you kindly told me when we were younger."

"That was a joke!" Naruto snarled, snatching the drink given to him and dawning it in one go. He almost hurled back the thing when it felt like a physical punch to his gut. What did the hell did the man put in it? He said strong, not a horse. Well.

"I don't remember it as a joke." She teased. "You should have seen your face at the time. Proclaiming to marry him and all that. I'm glad I was young or I would have punched you in the face for believing in love so strongly."

Naruto pursed his lips. "I still believe in love."

She paused in drinking her margarita. "Then why are you so against in marrying him?"

"Because he doesn't love me!" God, he shouldn't have said that. It still twisted his heart.

"You know." Hinata leaned against the bar counter, her midnight silk gown clinging to her body like second skin. As one of the most-sought actress of their generation, she truly exuded the aura of a true story heroine. Her face looked so innocent yet her eyes seduced. She felt her friend eyeing her appreciatively, causing her to flip her hair in a sensual manner. "Why don't you marry me instead? I'm sure I'm more beautiful, sexy and talented than Uchiha."

Naruto knew what the other was trying to do so he gave out a bark of laughter. "Nah. Sasuke definitely wins the game when it comes to sexiness."

"For someone who doesn't want to marry Sasuke, you seem to still hold him in pedestal." Hinata snapped, dropping the act.

The blond become quite after that, opting to nurse his drink sullenly. "Mom told me he changed."

"And you believe her?"

"I want to."

Hinata sighed. She knew that his friend had never got over the Uchiha despite years of separation. When she became a movie star, she had sought out Naruto after she had heard he was still single. She had hoped that what he had said when they were younger was just a momentary attachment to one's best friend. But she had only need to listen to his songs, mostly those that were not popular, that he still longed for someone. And that someone was not hard to guess.

There was news that surfaced about Naruto dating someone or some that questioned his sexual orientation. Sure the blond had been in casual hook-ups but never a serious one. The most serious he got was with a fellow famous songwriter but everyone who had heard Shion's break-up song knew what went down. Naruto still have walls, so strong that no one could break down.

So as a way to protect her friend, she always made it point to be seen around him to fuel dating rumors. As long as the social media assumed that they were together, they would find little need to pair him up with someone else. It didn't hurt to tease him with her harmless flirting though.

"Well, I strongly believe that as long as there is no evidence to this change then there is nothinh." Hinata wished she didn't need to bring this up but she couldn't bear the thought of her friend hoping just to be disappointed. He needed to move on! It had been years, this kind of pining wasn't healthy anymore. "But I have evidence that you shouldn't be so deceive by beautiful mothers."

"What?" Naruto slurred out, already feeling the effect of the drink. He refused to admit up until now; he still couldn't hold himself against strong alcohol.

Hinata briefly scrolled through her phone then thrust an article to his face. He groggily read it and immediately wished he hadn't. The headline said Sasuke was seen leaving another one of his rumored model girlfriend's room in the middle of the night. The article had an accompanying picture of the Uchiha, as if to rub more salt in the wound.

He gazed at the picture longingly. Sasuke still looked as handsome and as perfect as he did when they were kids. He was wearing a lightly rumpled suit (Naruto refuse to think of the reason why) and was glaring at the camera while his left hand was in the action of closing the door. He almost felt sorry for the bastard, having experience the feeling of assuming hotels were safe but then getting paparazzi in your face first thing when you step out. Hoping that the article was before the change his mother was talking about; he searched for the published date.

It was last night.

Naruto calmly pulled out his own phone and called his mother again.

"Naruto?" Kushina sounded like she just woke up and a glance at the clock showed him that it must have been just barely morning in the Philippines. "What made you call so early?"

"Well, I just want to inform you that while we were conversing about Sasuke's infamous change, he was off screwing his girlfriend again."

"Oh." Kushina's breathed deeply. "Mikoto had already called to tell me it was a misunderstanding-"

"Mom, why do you always believe her? Sasuke's her son. Of course she'll defend him all the time!" he cut her off in exasperation.

"Does this mean you won't come home?"

The disappointed question immediately made Naruto guilty. It was not his mom's fault that his future husband continued to be a man whore. Having come to a decision, he dawn his drink once more before speaking. "I will come home Mom. I'll be there to be with you and dad."

"Thank you, Naruto! That means a lot for us!"

He turned determined blue-eyes to his amused friend who had been quietly listening to the phone conversation. "I will go home and stop this marriage. That bastard should be ready when I burn his duck-butt hair."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Regarding the tragedies that took place in these past few days, my prayers are for the whole world. I pray for Paris, Beirut, Lebanon, Japan and all that has been affected. I pray for every innocent Muslim out there who are being wrongly judged. I pray for third world countries which don't have the means to protect themselves if ever a war breaks out. I pray that for once, all of us put away our differences and unite as one whole nation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki (SasuNaru)

 **Warning:** Fluffiness like cotton candies, Crack Plot. UN-BETA.

 **Author's note:** Thank you to those who reviewed! So Naruto finally comes home. I'm quiet anxious of what you'll think of this chapter because unfortunately, I think I made Sasuke the bad guy. I didn't intend to! Now I'm trying to fix that small misunderstanding.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Prince Returns**

Naruto pulled his hoodie up and adjusted the big shades on his face. He checked the time on his Hublot Black Caviar Bang wrist watch just as the airplane landed smoothly on the ground. The stewardess on the first-class sided up to him.

"Will there be anything you would require for your convenience, sir?" She asked professionally yet couldn't help but stared with amazement in seeing one of the generation's famous singers.

The blond didn't answer immediately while he browsed his IPhone. Looking at his mother's contact, he was about to call her when an idea hit him. He grinned, knowing it would not only satisfy her and his father but also him. Turning to the kind stewardess, he gave her a bright smile.

"Actually, can I have a limousine?"

The woman gave him a questioning look but nodded, not in the position to ask him about personal things. She knew the blond of course. He was the pride of their country. When Naruto Uzumaki debuted in the US, his last name exploded like wild fire across social media. It only took his fans hours before they were certain he was the son of the Minato Namikaze, the blond having changed his surname to avoid further intrigue. That proved to be futile because every citizen knew he was the son of one of the biggest business man in the country.

That was why she couldn't help but feel a little mystified on how Naruto managed to sneak into a flight to Philippines without being detected. Throughout his career, he had received various invitations to visit his home country but until now, the local television failed to bag an exclusive interview from him. If Naruto was here, she was sure the whole country would explode with excitement. He was the only Philippine artist to achieve global fame this big.

When the airplane finally let the passengers go down, Naruto immediately headed to the exit. He only had his phone and wallet with him which he shoved in the side pockets of his jacket, stepping down the stairs of the air vehicle. As a first-class passenger, he was entitled to leave first and he relished in the momentum. He looked upon the huge runway and breathed in the air. Nothing beats the fresh air of his country.

"Good to be back." He murmured.

* * *

During the times Naruto managed to hear news about his wayward fiancée (he was not stalking, dammit) he had learned that he took charge of the Uchiha Bank. When they were still children the UB was in the lowest place of the industry but as he saw the various ATMs' spread in the airport, he knew that Sasuke managed to bring life to the bank. And the reports said so.

The car stopped in front of the main office of UB. Naruto stepped out of the vehicle and roamed his eyes across the huge expanse of the 40-story building. The people around stopped to look at him, probably weirded out that a boy wearing hoodies and washed-up jeans just came out of a polished limousine.

He ignored them as he walked to the entrance. The guard gave him a brief overlook but he disregarded him too as he opened the revolving door and headed straight to the front desk. The girl behind the counter raised a questioning brow.

"I'm looking for Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto was harshly pulled out from his moment when a woman's voice spoke to his left. Frowning, he turned to look at the person who was looking for his fiancée.

The girl looked like a model and how she came up beside him without him noticing was weird. She had an impeccable face, her beautiful straight brownish hair falling up to her waist. Her body hugged her little mini cream dress like second skin and despite her tall height, she still has four inches stiletto on. Naruto's face immediately soured, she was definitely not a client.

The front desk woman sighed, already tired of having to tell these women that her boss was currently in a meeting and thus not available for the rest of the _fucking_ day, as his secretary had impatiently told her when she had called for the third time that day informing them about women 'visiting'. "He's currently in a meeting and will not be available throughout the rest of the day." She answered like a machine.

The beautiful woman scowled, marring her face with the unsuitable expression. "I'm his girlfriend; you can't hide him from me!"

The front desk officer stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Sure, her boss took _girlfriends_.

Naruto watched the exchange silently yet he could feel his hackles rising in its beast form. Oh. _Oh._ The bastard had done it. He recognized the girl now; she was one of the actresses that become associated with Sasuke six months ago. If ask how he knew about it when it was _six months_ ago, Naruto would keep his mouth shut and probably make excuses. But now was not the time to question him as he was already barely holding himself from screaming blue murder.

"I need to see Sasuke Uchiha." He cut off the busily complaining actress, giving the customer service a look that says 'I'm-fucking-piss-I-can-breathe-fire'.

The actress raised a brow at him and looked him over like one would do when a child pisses you off. He returned her gaze calmly, both of them not noticing when a man approached subtly.

"Didn't you hear what I told her?" The front desk girl said with a feigned smile, crocodiles would be so proud. "Mr. Uchiha is busy right now."

Everyone who knew the blond closely would see it visibly when Uzumaki fainted and a Namikaze brat would reared its ugly head. Naruto removed his shades and leveled the girl with a placid look. "Tell him his fiancée, Namikaze Naruto is here and if he doesn't walk out of that meeting _right now_ , he could fucking say his goodbye to this fucking building."

Multiple gasps exploded from the tiny space of the lobby.

"You're his what?" The actress snarled in disbelief.

Naruto turned to her with his chin up, not afraid in the least of having to face her frightening stilettos or nails.

"Sasuke doesn't have a fiancé!"

"Well, he does." Naruto snorted insolently. "And now you know."

The man, who was actually a reporter, almost peed himself. How lucky could he get! Uzumaki Naruto was here! The Philippines' golden boy was in the country and no one knew of it! And what's more, he claimed to be the youngest Uchiha's longest rumored fiancé whom no one knew about! He stopped himself from rolling on the floor, knowing the guard would immediately drag him out if he was found out. He needs to blend in with the surrounding and wait for the confirmation of the verity in the blonde's statement.

The front desk girl urgently dialed her boss secretary with shaking hands to confirm if what Naruto (god, she needed to have an autograph and picture) said was true. Although she wanted to send the man upstairs right away, she still had to consult to her boss's secretary.

Tenten answered with a bored tone. "Yes, what is it this time?"

"Listen Tenten, Naruto Uzumaki is here and he said he's Sasuke's fiancée and that he needs to see him now."

The cookie Tenten was eating fell out of her mouth when she heard the name. She turned wide eyes to his boss who had just finished getting his coffee from the mini kitchen. Despite what they told the lobby, the youngest Uchiha actually didn't have any meetings and only wanted an untroubled day. Sasuke paused on his way to his desk and quirked a brow at her.

"Naruto is here." Tenten informed and laughed when the coffee slipped from her boss's hands and a string of profanities followed. She turned to the anxiously waiting girl on the phone. "Tell Naruto his fiancée's office is on the highest floor and that Sasuke missed him _dearly_."

The front desl girl returned the phone to its cradle and gave the two set of eyes glaring at her a nervous laugh. "Sasuke's office is on the highest floor, Mr. Naruto. You can take his private elevator. And he also said he missed you dearly."

Naruto shot the actress a sweet smile. God, he could kiss Sasuke right now. For a while there he was almost afraid he would embarrassed himself because he and the raven were not exactly on good terms and the customer service girl forgot to relay his threat. But all was well.

"Uhm…can I get a selfie and autograph, Mr. Naruto? I'm one of your biggest fan." The customer service girl boldly gave a paper to the blond, already holding her phone up. "I listen to your songs literally every day."

Naruto nodded happily. He signed the paper, left a little note telling the girl to stay beautiful and a smiley before leaning in to press his cheek against hers on the selfie. Before heading to the elevator, he waved smugly at the still frozen actress.

It was only when he was inside the empty elevator that his actions hit him. Now Sasuke was waiting for him, probably furious and puzzled on why he was on the country. And he missed him. Was that true? Naruto leaned on the metal panel miserably, suddenly regretting his decision to come here. What was he thinking? He was almost on the fifteenth floor when he realized he forgot to punch the bastard's floor.

As the elevator moved up, so was his heart. Could he do it? Could he face the bastard after all these years? He didn't want to appear nervous or affected; after all he was here to break off the engagement. He wanted Sasuke to see that he had moved on and was now a completely different person. The Naruto who got hurt and heartbroken every time the raven ignored him was already buried deep inside the recesses of his mind. Or was it? Okay, fine, _that_ Naruto was still there. He still got jealous, angry and insecure over the man but he hoped to hell it wouldn't show. He couldn't let Sasuke have the satisfaction of seeing his pain anymore.

By the time the elevator reached the 39th floor, Naruto was a mess. His eyes glared at the number as it turned 40 and felt his stomach dropped. The elevator opened and a janitor greeted him. The man's eyes widen when he recognized his familiar face through daily newspapers. He gave a polite smile and stepped out, looking around the floor in barely concealed apprehension.

The entire floor was glass paneled, as in everything was transparent. It was divided into two. The division from the secretary's desk and the general manager's room though was glass as Naruto observed with dread and fear. His eyes instantly glued to the familiar face of Tenten who was smirking behind her desk, leaning comfortably as if she was watching a movie. Naruto forced his legs to move towards her, afraid to look in what he knew to be Sasuke's room. He didn't know he hated glass-paneled doors until now.

"Hello, Tenten!" Naruto grinned at her; acting as if he wasn't basically shaking knowing the youngest Uchiha could see him. "I didn't know you work for Sasuke-bastard. What will your parents say?"

Tenten's smirked only widened, noticing the tension from the blonde's shoulder and his deliberation of not looking inside her boss's room. "It's just a temporary job."

"Why?" Naruto asked with feigned interest. He would drag this conversation out if his life depended on it.

Unfortunately, the girl must have noticed his intention and didn't offer anything more. The blond stilled the desperate look on his face. He could do it. He had survived high school fighting Sasuke. He will have a calm and mature conversation with the man.

Drawing out a shaky breath, Naruto finally turned towards the other room and felt his knee turning to jelly when he met Sasuke's eyes for the first time in seven years. He was still the same yet different. His clothes still look like it had been pressed seconds ago and his hair, though slightly longer, was still carefully styled upwards. Still no pimples. Still handsome. Still perfect. Still hot. His eyes though looked different. Gone was the anger and bitterness in them. His eyes appeared more open to discerning now, it held curiosity and…an emotion Naruto couldn't place.

He didn't realize his body stiffened so much until he moved to enter the man's office. Reminding himself that he was not there to appreciate just how much Sasuke grew up perfectly, he took a sit in the furthest sofa in the room. He bravely met his childhood friend's gaze, a light shiver going through his spine when he noticed the man checking him out from head to toe. He suddenly wished he had dressed more appropriately. He looked like a potato compared to Sasuke's formal attire.

The two remained eye-locked, not saying anything. Now don't get Naruto wrong, if anything he wanted to break the suffocating silence but his tongue lay dead on his mouth.

"So." Sasuke started, eyes never leaving the blond as he leaned back on his swiveled chair. "Imagine my shock when my secretary informed me that _my_ fiancé wants to see me. You seem to acquire America's boldness, Naruto. Not that I'm complaining. As a future Uchiha, I'm glad that you know how to use your position."

 _Fuck you._

Naruto really wanted to go over the table and punch the man. He was clearly making fun of Naruto's declaration. The bastard's appearance might have enhanced but his attitude retained its ugly form.

"Yeah well, I only said that because they wouldn't let me in. They wouldn't let your girlfriend see you so I thought of upgrading a bit." He scowled, looking outside.

"Whoever that is, she's not my girlfriend."

The sigh of relief remained locked in his chest. At least the man knew how to be human now. "I don't really give a fuck, bastard."

"Then why are you here, Naruto?" Sasuke stood up from his desk and rounded the table. He crossed his arms. "I don't suppose you only came here to tell my people you're my fiancé."

Naruto turned to the man, pissed. "I already told you, I didn't mean to say that."

"I don't mind Naruto." Sasuke pushed away from his table and started walking towards him. The blond held his breath. "You have the right to announce to the whole world you're my fiancé."

The beating of his chest threatened to suffocate him as the raven sat beside him. He bit his tongue, trying to calm himself down. "Wow, proud are we?" he scoffed. "You used to be afraid to be seen next to me back then. I guess my fame as a singer paid off at least to earn a right beside your name."

Sasuke's arrogant smirk faded. "Your fame don't matter to me, idiot. You have that right since we were born, I'm only surprised it's only now you decided to exercise that right."

"Well, I don't need it." Naruto snapped. "I came back to settle our engagement. I want out.""

The Uchiha's expression turned grim. "What do you mean 'out'?"

"Out as in I want to end it. God knows I've been bombarded by mom forever to make this work with you. Which we both know is simply impossible in all sense of the word." Naruto forced a fake smile at the scowling man. "So as a Good Samaritan, I volunteered to come home to convince our parents that _you_ and _I_ deserve our freedom."

"I can't believe it." Sasuke dead-panned. "You're still an idiot."

"Well, yeah, fuck you too bastard."

The Uchiha stared at him intensely, making Naruto's anger dissipate a little. Sasuke remained quiet for five whole torturous minutes before he got into the blonde's personal space, his elbow coming to rest beside Naruto's head.

"What makes you think I want out of the marriage, Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed hard. He had never been this close with Sasuke since they were kids. His mind threatened to remember the feel of lips pressed to him innocently.

The blonde's obvious discomfort only fueled the raven. He boldly put a hand on the other's lap, making blue-eyes widened. "I really don't mind if this arranged marriage proceeds. Both of our company will benefit greatly from this union. And you're not bad to look at." He added like an afterthought.

Naruto shot him an incredulous stare. "Oh my god, I can't believe it. You're still an asshole." He threw the words back. "I don't and _won't_ marry you Sasuke. I can already feel the misery of living with you. You only care for yourself and money. I'm a songwriter who wants to write inspirational songs. I think I'll convince my listeners to self-detonate if ever I stay with you for more than an hour. You don't mind this marriage arrangement? Well _I_ do. And you can bet your ass _I will_ do something about it."

The Uchiha stayed quiet throughout his monologue but Naruto could nearly see the steam going off around his still form. He knew no one usually talked to the man this way but he was not _anyone_. If there was one thing Naruto had no qualms doing about, it was insulting the man until he sees a crack on his normally indifferent façade. God, the way Sasuke reasoned felt like he was some kind of toy who barely passed his approval.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Sasuk's eyes dropped, the hand on Naruto's lap deliberately sliding up before it retracted.

The hand together with the sudden change of subject elicited a squeak from the blond. "N-No not yet. I wanted it to be a surprise." He stammered then cursed silently.

"Did you rent a taxi to get here?"

"The airport provided a limousine. What's it to you?"

As Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't help but follow it with his eyes. He immediately averted his gaze when he realized what he was doing and caught sight on a stain in the bastard's pants.

"What, did you drop your coffee?" he teased and was surprise to see a _tiny_ and barely noticeable red tint in the other's cheeks. His brow quirked.

"It's nothing." Sasuke cleared his throat then spared a glance at his wrist watch. "You might not have realized it yet but you're famous here. I can't risk people swarming you."

"I can handle myself." Naruto scowled, not used in the raven's worry.

"Both of our parents will kill me if I let anything happens to you."

Well, now he had an explanation. Figured. Sasuke only think about what other people expect him to do. Standing up, Naruto walked towards the door. He had already accomplished what he wanted. He already informed the man that the marriage wouldn't take place.

"Where are you going, Naruto?"

The blond looked at the frowning man over his shoulder. "I'm going home."

"Wait, let me call my driver for you." Sasuke went over his desk to grab the phone. Naruto shook his head, too tired to argue further. He felt like their small exchange already drained the energy he had prepared for the whole trip. Giving a small nod to Tenten, he punched the elevator button and slid inside, eager to go home and see his parents. He had his back turned to the office so he didn't see the disappointed look on Sasuke's face when the door slid close.

Tenten openly snickered as she observed her usually expressionless boss. "I didn't realize you were so…touchy-freely."

Sasuke scowled at her then returned to his desk.

* * *

The Namikaze manor's entrance burst open loudly and revealed the prince of the house.

"I'm hooooooooooooome!"

Maids and butlers alike gawked in shock when they saw their young master, all grown up and actually in person, standing up in front of them. He gave them a grin while he thanked Sasuke's driver in helping him carry his baggage. Running past the shocked workers, he climbed the familiar stairs of their house to his parent's room.

Minato was in the middle of buttoning his shirt when his beautiful wife slumped dramatically on the bed. "What?" he asked.

Kushina pouted. "I miss my baby. So bad."

"Me too." Minato thought of his son's bright smile and felt his heart clenched. "Do you think it's too soon if we visit him again?"

"He said he's coming home."

"But we don't know when."

Both of them sighed miserably. Minato sat down beside his sulking wife after he finished tying his necktie. He brushed the stray hairs from her face. "Maybe we can go visit him then come back home with him?"

"Minato." Kushina gave his husband a sultry look. "Don't you think it's high time we try to make a little blond again?"

The man smirked, hands already coming up to untie his necktie. "Well, that certainly will be more practical than booking a flight."

Kushina snickered, putting her arms around her husband to drag him between her legs. Their lips were mere inches from each other when the door to their room burst opened. They turned horrified looks to an even horrified Naruto.

"Oh." Naruto's could feel his soul slipping away as he stared pointedly at his father's hand currently cupping her mother's breast. "I-I should…just..eat downstairs. You go on ahead." He mumbled, scared and was ready to bolt out of the house.

"Naruto!" The couple gasped before they hurriedly untangled their bodies. Kushina literally ran to the door and before Naruto could even utter another words, she was already wrapped around him.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell us you were coming today? Were you harassed? Does the press know about this?" she fussed, pulling away to pat his face.

Minato coughed, already recovering from the petrifying scene. "How did you manage to go home alone?"

"Uhmm..." Naruto couldn't help but glare at his father, the scene replaying over and over. He felt a little bit protective for his mother sometimes. "The airport provided a limousine then Sasuke lent me his driver and-"

"Wait." His parents gasped at the same time. "You and Sasuke met already?"

He nodded grimly. "Yes, of course. Isn't that what you want?"

The two looked guilty, making Naruto feel guilty too for his accusing tone. Trying to lighten up the mood, he beamed at them and put his arms on each of their shoulder. "Anyway, I'm hungry, do we have something to eat?"

"Of course." Kushina smiled happily, letting her son lead them in the kitchen. "But you should have told us you were coming so we could at least prepare."

Naruto stopped himself from retorting. He too wished now that he had informed them; perhaps he would have avoided the homecoming horror. He shot his father a look making Minato chuckled uncomfortably.

The maids and cook prepared foods for him and they happily talked about the events that happened to Naruto after the last time his parents visited him in America. He told them about Jiraiya's offer for world tour, making the couple expressed how proud of they were of him. Fortunately, everyone ignored the elephant in the room which was screaming of the exact reason why Naruto truly came home. The blond was in the middle of eating his dessert when the 54 inch LED TV in the kitchenette flashed his face.

"Today, the famous international singer Naruto Uzumaki arrived in the Philippines. It appears that he sneaked into the country and headed straight to his fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha, the president of the Uchiha Bank. There is still no confirmation whether the blonde's arrival is due to their nearing wedding."

Naruto choked. His parents gave him a puzzled look before his mother's phone rang.

"Hello? Ah yes, yes Mikoto-san. He's here. I don't know, he said they already met. Oh sure. We'd do that." Kushina smiled at him when the call ended, filling him with dread. "We have a dinner with the Uchiha tonight."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

Please drop me a review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki (SasuNaru)

 **Warning:** Fluffiness like cotton candies, Crack Plot. UN-BETA.

 **Author's note:** Thank you to those who reviewed! I know lots of you are hating on Sasuke now but please, let me take you there slowly. For a crack story, I'm getting pretty dramatic here but don't let this fool you. I want this to be lighthearted and funny and just...fluff. I have my angst prepared in other stories so please sit back and let me tell you this story as it is very close to me. I know what it felt like to be arranged with someone and some might hate it, but mine was a different story and I want you to read it through this. And one more thing, my country is not really open minded but they tolerate LGBT so I tweaked a lot of our cultures on this fic.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Grand Schemes of Princes**

The Uchiha family's manor still exuded elegance since the first time it was built in 1964. It was located in the heart of Makati City where the family's business was centered. Unlike the modern buildings that littered the city nowadays, the manor retained its antique and conservative theme. Naruto always felt like he was in the Japanese Era whenever he came there as a kid.

"Mikoto will be so happy to see you." Kushina gushed, excited at the prospect of the two family eating together. "She missed you as much as me."

Naruto huffed and leaned against car's door. "Well, that makes me feel better."

"Don't be a brat, Naruto." His mom widened her eyes threateningly. "Behave in front of your future husband's family."

The statement caused the blond to shiver in disgust. "Oh my god, don't even mention it. You're giving me goosebumps." He let his voice shake as he bought his arms around him dramatically.

Kushina hit him in the side. "You behave or I'll tell Sasuke your phone's browse history is full of him."

"What?" Naruto's choked, horrified. He heard his father cough awkwardly and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "What are you talking about?!"

Her hands flicked dismissively as if she had not shattered her son's life. "Oh it's normal to be curious about him. Even I check up on him once and a while."

"Oh? And what have you searched so far? His current sexcapades?"

"Those are not true and you know it." Kushina defended. "I talked to Mikoto all the time and she assured me that Sasuke's far from what the media portrays him."

Naruto groaned miserably. His mother was always quick to defend that bastard. When he talked to his mom, he felt like Sasuke was a completely different person but just one , _one_ conversation with that bastard and he was slap with the reality that he was the biggest asshole that ever graced the planet earth.

Minato shook his head, eager for the car ride to the Uchiha manor to end. Fortunately the traffic was not heavy. The family got off the Hummer and made their way to the manor.

The blond's felt his pulse started rising again. Cursing, he purposely fell behind his parents as if to protect himself.

As they entered the manor, the familiar face of Mikoto Uchiha greeted them. She looked a little older but she was still as beautiful as Naruto remembered her before he left. Her smile gave the stiff house a whole new ambiance.

"Welcome. I'm so glad you could make it." Mikoto pecked Kushina's cheeks and extended her hand to Minato. She turned to Naruto with a tender expression one would expect from a mother. "Naruto, you don't know how happy I am that you finally decided to go home. I would have liked to visit you in the US too but air vehicles are not for me."

Naruto smiled awkwardly as the Uchiha mistress hugged him. He loved Mikoto like his second mother but the idea of the real reason behind all this put him off. The woman already treated him like his own! There were so many wrong in that sentence. He felt his mother pinched his side, warning him of any silly move.

"Come." Mikoto guided them inside the house. "Everyone's here already."

That means Sasuke was here, the blond thought, getting sick. He tried to calm himself down by looking at the family portraits in the halls and smiled when he saw Itachi's picture. If there was one thing he was absolutely looking forward to tonight was seeing the man whom he considered as his brother too.

The Uchiha family stood up to show their respect when the other family entered. Fugaku nodded to them. "We're glad you're here."

Minato smiled, taking his seat. "The pleasure's ours. It's been a while since we did this."

And since Naruto was behind his parents, the only available seats that greeted him was yes, guess what. Itachi and Sasuke. He knew he was supposed to sit beside the bastard but he would eat a banana whole before he did that. Grinning at Itachi, he took a seat beside him, never looking at Sasuke.

"Itachi!" He tugged at the man's pony-tail, drawing the same twitched that always appeared when he did it. "Sup man?"

The older man dusted his hand away, straightening his hair. "I'm glad your obsession with messing my hair remains."

"Naruto." Kushina called and the tone of her voice implied he did something wrong. "Why don't you sit beside Sasuke-kun? I'm sure he wants to know what have been happening in your life."

"Oh." Naruto shot the silent man a disgruntled look. "I'm sure he doesn't want that at all, Mom."

"Really? Then maybe he wants to know what has been going on with your phone and that-"

The blond stood up suddenly and almost jumped to the raven's side. He smiled sweetly at the bewildered stares. "Of course, we need to catch up. I have a _lot_ of things I would like to tell him." He leaned at Sasuke, making him stiffened. "And I'm sure he had a lot of stories too, hm?"

"Sure." An arm came around him, pressing him closer. Naruto mentally fainted. "I need to know if my husband's been staying faithful to me."

The statement literally rubbed the small hairs in the blond's underarms. He turned slit eyes to the raven, uncaring if their faces were merely inches from each other. "That's rich coming from you. If that's what we'll be talking about, I'd rather go and browse Deep Web and vomit myself to death."

"Whatever are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke smirked, drawing small circles on his shoulder.

"Get your arms off me." He hissed.

"You were the one who leaned into me. You know I only want to make you happy-"

"You aren't making me happy Sasuke." Itachi snapped at the couple who was milli-second away from making out. He slammed down his drink. "Can you please respect the table we're eating at and stop flirting with each other shamelessly?"

Naruto shrugged off the arms around him by standing up. "Still the same disgruntled Itachi."

"Just let them." Kushina sent a wink at a horrified Naruto and smirking Sasuke. "I'm sure they just miss each other."

Itachi scoffed and gave the two a silent threat. "Don't you dare or I'll slap my steak between the two of you."

The mention of the food immediately changed Naruto's mood. "We're having steak?" he asked excitedly just as the maids came to serve the main dishes.

"Still a food fanatic, I see."

He would have given Sasuke the dirty finger but he knew that would be disrespectful to their parents. The food provided the distraction he needed so throughout the dinner, he didn't talk to Sasuke again and only focused on his food. He only speak when ask by the parents, mostly about his career in America.

"So what date have you chosen for the wedding?"

The question sent Naruto into coughing fit. A hand came up to rub at his back. He glared at the owner of the hand, expecting him to answer for the two of them.

Sasuke retrieved his hand when the blond appeared okay and shrugged. "We haven't talked about it yet but I think Naruto should take a break from his career first before we plan any further."

"What?" Naruto gaped.

"Hm." Fugaku turned to Minato. "I agree with Sasuke. Is it possible though that Naruto take a year off while we prepare for the wedding? Your son should also start learning a little more about the business. He's the only heir you have."

Minato glanced at his son, hesitant. "I'm not sure. Naruto talks about having a world tour after his vacation here."

"How long will that take?" Mikoto gave him a worried stare.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and a dry laugh came out of his mouth. "What are you doing asshole?" he whispered venomously.

"What?" Sasuke asked with an innocent tone.

"You're supposed to tell them we're breaking the engagement off!"

"I don't remember agreeing with you."

The raven's attitude puzzled Naruto greatly. Why was Sasuke acting as if he was not against the marriage? They were supposed to be on the same side and should be waging war against their parents right now. But no, the bastard was eating his soup. Naruto refrained his hand from the dumping the soup on his duck-butt head. Fortunately though, their parents set aside their planning until Naruto finalized his schedule. When the dinner finished, Fugaku and Minato excused themselves to the library while the two women went to prepare tea.

Naruto looked at Itachi pleadingly, already anticipating what would happen.

The older man stood up nonetheless, phone in hand. "I'll just make a call. This will be quick."

"Do you need a companion?" The blond volunteered in a desperate voice.

"It's private." Itachi smirked sadistically.

"Yeah..private." Naruto mumbled to himself when the older Uchiha left and only him and the bastard remained inside the dining room. He whirled to face the Sasuke, intent on settling the matters he had come back for. "Look Sasuke, we need to tell them soon. We can't let them think that we're gonna date or get to know each other! Or some shit like that!"

"Why don't _you_ tell them?" Sasuke leaned back in his chair, looking like he was a king in a banquet overlooking his people. "You're the one who wants to end things."

His hands twitched, wanting nothing other than shake the man in front of him. "Are you crazy? Were you involve in a car accident and hurt yourself?" A tan hand came up to inspect scars in the raven's hair but it was unmarred.

Sasuke caught his hand and held it beside his head. "I'm ready to marry you Naruto. Have been since we were kids."

"Well it's wrong!" Naruto cried helplessly. "They can't force this marriage because we don't love each other! What gave them the right to decide in the first place when we were just infants? This is a clear violation of human rights!"

"Calm down Naruto, you'll make them think like I'm raping you."

A pause. "SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T—DON'T TOUCH ME THERE-"

The out of the blue screaming caused Sasuke to cough uncontrollably before he jumped the blond and put a hand to his mouth. "Shut up you idiot. Do you want my father to disinherit me?"

"Of course not!" Naruto's hid his eyes behind blond hair. "It's the only thing that matters to you."

"What did you say?" the raven frowned.

Naruto sighed. "Nothing. So how is it? Do you want to team up with me and stop this marriage?"

"Why are you so against it in the first place?" Sasuke stepped closer, a scowl on his face as he scrutinized the blond suspiciously. "Do you have a lover you're hiding from us? Is this about that girl Hinata?"

"What?" Naruto fidgeted at the man's closeness. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke grabbed his face harshly. "Answer me."

He shoved him hard and rubbed the side of his face where the bastard's fingers dug hard. "What the fuck are you saying? I'm not seeing anyone. Hinata's my friend. I'm only doing this for our sake which may I emphasize to you, _our_ freedom. So don't you dare act as if I'm the one doing x-rated things."

"Hn. Okay fine."

"What?" Naruto growled, still angry.

Sasuke picked up a grape from the table. "I'll team up with you, idiot. So what do we do?"

The blond didn't answer immediately, eyes drawn to the other's lips when Sasuke slowly sucked the fruit first before swallowing it. He coughed awkwardly when the raven caught him watching. "Just leave it up to me. I have a plan."

* * *

Neji Hyuuga entered the private elevator of the Uchiha Bank main office. He pressed the floor to the general manager's office and leaned back, resuming his previous browsing of news. They had a new competition coming in the telecommunication field, offering the country a higher mbps than what the Hyuuga Group of Companies offered. As the future president of the company, he had to take action and offer more to their customers or they would risk losing client over some newbies.

He closed the tab with his competitors face staring at him impassively. The red-haired man's name was Gaara Sabaku and he would make sure he would know what it was like to go against Neji.

The elevator opened and he stopped the bubbling demonic laugh from within him. He stepped out and nodded at Tenten who was busy talking to the phone. She gave him a thumbs-up, an indication that her boss was free at the moment.

He saw Sasuke in the middle of reading a file. Dropping down on the chair in front of the desk, he sent his friend a smug look. "Well I heard Naruto just came back to the country. And tha he went straight here."

Sasuke didn't look up from his file. "Where did you hear that rumor?"

Neji unlocked his phone to check on his news feed. He was bombarded with news regarding the most-talked couple in just twenty four hours. "It was all over my news feed Sasuke, don't try to deny it. I know Tenten can provide me with substantial evidence."

"You really need to get off from your phone sometimes Neji. It's only fueling your materialistic side." Sasuke gave him a brief glance before reaching for a pen to write something on the paper.

Ignoring the raven's nonchalance, he raised his legs and crossed them above the table which elicited an annoyed frown. "I wish I had seen your face when you saw him though. It would have been a good blackmail material."

Sasuke snorted. "You will get nothing, I assure you."

"Yeah?" Neji tore his gaze from his phone and shot his friend a challenging look. He got up and moved to the secretary's desk. "Tenten, how was Sasuke when Naruto came by?"

Tenten distanced the phone away and mouthed. "Dropped his coffee."

"You are a shame, Sasuke." Neji laughed in sadistic glee as he dropped down to his chair again. "God, now I'm really regretting not seeing your face."

Sasuke scowled. He could barely pay attention to the report he needed to present at that same day. Stupid pony-tailed people. "Shut it Neji. What are you even doing here?"

"How can I not pass dropping by when my friend's fiancé's came back after wandering for seven years? So how was it? What happened?"

"What will happen is that I'll book you for a therapy Neji. You need to stop meddling about in others people's lives."

The said man just shrugged, crossing his legs above the desk again. "This is my friend's life. I am entitled to know how his life is going on especially if he's getting married. Come on, I was by your side in during your moments. You can't just withhold information from me."

Sasuke rubbed his face in frustration, finally putting down his file. "Fine. They had dinner at house."

"And? When's the date?"

He averted his gaze to the landscape below his office as he remembered what happened last night. "Nothing. Naruto refuse to get married. He plans to end it."

"What did you do then?" Neji hummed, busily browsing his phone again.

"I told him I'll help him with his plan."

The chair screeched loudly as Neji jerked forward to gape at his emotionless friend. "What? Are you fucking with me? Tenten, I think you're boss finally succumb to Dementia. Call an ambulance." He ran to the secretary's desk once more.

The youngest Uchiha's scowl returned. "Fuck you Neji. Stop harassing my secretary."

"Tenten, when will you resign from here? I think you learned enough with six months training already."

The woman just shook her head, already used to the antics of her boss's friend. "I'll complete my one-year contract first Neji or do you volunteer to pay the penalty for me?"

Neji put his hands up. "Ah, you can talk to Itachi about that. I'm sure he'll be happy to. Or not. I'm sure he'd only transfer you to his office instead."

"He wished."

Going back to his friend's side again, Neji laid his hands on the desk and leaned forward, expression serious. "Anyway, what do you plan to do Sasuke? You won't just let Naruto end the engagement right? Do you need help convincing him?"

Sasuke shrugged, opening up his laptop to review his power point presentation. "I don't need any help Neji. It's what he wants so I'll help him. It's the least I can do."

"You're fucking serious." His laptop suddenly disappeared in his hands, causing him to growl in annoyance. Neji held it between his elbows and typed quickly before shoving it in front of him. "Look at these, the nation is so hype up about your engagement. You're like the royal couple today, you're stealing the limelight from the AlDub and that's saying something.

It was true. There were a lot of articles about him and Naruto, mostly speculation on how they communicated through their separation and their nearing wedding. He could feel Neji's eyes boring holes in his head as he clicked one that claimed why he and the blond were the perfect couple.

"I don't care what the country thinks." He said absently, reading the article. "They're not Naruto."

Neji eyed him dubiously. "You _are_ planning something, aren't you?"

"Back off Neji. Aren't you supposed to be on a world war three with Gaara?"

"How do you know that man? Are you using your Facebook now? His IchiBii project is the talk of the netizens." The Hyuuga walked towards he collection of katana showcased on the office's walls. Anyone who sees the collection wouldn't ever think of harming the man. He took Sasuke's favorite one that he named Kusanagi and gripped it properly while he took a picture for his Instagram account.

Sasuke started to read another article which highlighted the positive attitude of his fiance and his involvement in charity works. "He's a childhood friend of mine and Naruto. Actually, they proposed a partnership with us."

"You traitor!" Neji nearly dropped the katana as he whirled around. "You're not supposed to do that!"

"I will never get tired of doing these with pony-tailed assholes."

Neji marched towards the desk and searched the files on his desk like a maniac. "Where is it?! Give it to me! You are already partnered with us, you can't do this!"

"I'm pretty sure our contract doesn't restrict us from dealing with other future valuable clients." Sasuke answered dryly while his eyes remained stuck on his laptop. The visual might have been funny with how the twos interests swapped at the moment but Neji could only think of that hard-skinned shameless Gaara planning to bag Sasuke's contacts.

"Do you know this guy's number? I've been sending him PMs but he's not answering." he demanded, gritting his teeth at the audacity of his competitor.

Sasuke faced him with a slight curve of his lips. "I have his number but it's not for free."

Neji pulled out the check from his pocket which he always carried in case of emergency. He slapped it down in front of his unimpressed friend. "Just write the amount."

The raven rolled his swiveled chair towards the window in a bored manner. "It's not money. I may require your assistance in the future though."

"Yeah, yeah this is about Naruto, I know." Neji agreed with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Fuck off."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 _AlDub-_ this pairing just cracked me up a lot, it's a local OTP but if you're interested, look for eng subs and you'll see how these two are currently breaking records.

Anyway, please drop a review! I'm not sure how fast I'll update now since uni started officially this week but I'll work hard!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki (SasuNaru)

Sidepairing: Itachi x Tenten / Neji x Gaara

 **Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews! I had a free time today due to my cold so I got to write this while I laze around. Okay, a lot of you are getting frustrated with Sasuke and Kushina. I know. If I didn't want this to be so complicated, I would have made it a one-shot. Multi-chaps intimidate me a lot. I wanted this to be crack but I think the background story murdered that so I'm officially changing it to drama. Going through my outline, I knew the slight humour isn't worth it any more. And no, the marriage is not going to magically happen. One more thing I have to clear up is that Naruto's true feelings up until now for Sasuke is unbeknownst to all but him and Hinata. He hadn't confessed ever, thank God for that.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Band-Aids on Bullet Holes**

According to the rumours, Diamond Dome was home of the hungry news-sniffing reporters. It was frequented by famous celebrities and public figures. Naruto knew it was the perfect place for his plan. Pressing his body close to the wall, he tugged his mask up to cover half of his face. He crossed his arms, waiting for the midnight blue Montero sports to find its spot in the crowded parking lot.

When he saw Sasuke locked his car, he raised a hand and waved inconspicuously. The raven's forehead knotted as he saw him and started to make his way over.

Sasuke ran his eyes over his form, raising a brow at the ninja-like get-up. "What are you doing?" he asked, suspicion dripping from his voice.

Naruto pressed a finger to the man's lips he while he looked around in paranoia. "Shh. They can't see me with you."

"They? Who are they?"

"The reporters." He hissed.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement. Grabbing the hand raised in front of him, he encircled his around the blonde, drawing a startled squeak. "Naruto if I knew you are so averse in them seeing us together, I would have booked this club tonight for us." He whispered.

Naruto quickly shrugged off the hands, stepping away with flared nose. "What the fuck are you saying? I'm not here to go clubbing together!"

The Uchiha's hands dropped coldly and a flickered of uncertainty appeared on his carefully masked face. "Then why did you made me come here? I'll let you know I cancelled my meeting for you."

Naruto could feel his heart summersaulting inside from the brief contact. Why was Sasuke becoming so touchy-freely? It was tearing his focus apart! "Don't act as if I'm only doing it this for myself! Listen, the reporters will instantly recognize you so it won't be too hard getting their attention. Sit in the bar and then go talk to some random people and kiss them. Make sure the reporters see it okay?

"And why would I do that?" Sasuke scowled. "Do you know what diseases I can acquire from kissing strangers?"

"You won't get AIDS from it bastard!" If Naruto wouldn't appear so childish, he would have stomped his feet already. He latched on to Sasuke's side when the man started going back to his car. "Haven't you studied college at all? Jeez, you're the one with a college diploma but you don't even know basic things. That's why I'm the master planner, I can't entrust you with these things."

Sasuke tried shrugging off the blond who was literally hanging on his shoulder. "Shut up idiot. I'm still not kissing anyone tonight."

Naruto dug his feet on the ground to prevent Sasuke from going any further. Knowing it would cause a little dent on his pride, he bought out the best puppy eye he could muster and tugged at the raven's sleeve. "Please Sasuke, come on man! This will surely anger my parents! All this time, mom won't believe me when I told her you're a total Casanova because there was no evidence, you sly man whore. So now by doing this, she'll surely be convince that you're not for me!

The statement didn't lessen the bemusement on Sasuke's face, in fact, his frown deepened. "No. Not only will this taint my reputation but it'll also make me look bad to your parents. And I can't risk that." Prying off the blonde's steel grip, he continued walking towards his car. "Our partnership is going really well, thank you very much."

"You promised to help me!" Naruto yelled in panic. He caught up to the man and clasped his hands. "Come on Sasuke, I'll take the fall I promise! I'll make up some story about having a lover and that I kept pushing you away."

Yeah, sure. Naruto was willing to do just about anything if it meant the wedding wouldn't happen. If there was one thing he learned while he was away, it was to stop being miserable over things he couldn't control. The arranged marriage, he could do something about. But he wouldn't want Sasuke to be miserable with him just so he could fulfil his part to the Uchiha Empire. That was one of the cruellest and most selfish thing he could do.

Sasuke must have sense his desperation when he sighed in resignation. "Fine. But you're paying for my drinks." He mumbled, turning around to the club's entrance.

Naruto bit his lip before grinning widely. He gave the Uchiha a thumbs up. "I got it. I'll just be at another table okay."

But it turns out Sasuke was a total bullshit when an hour and thirty minutes passed and he remained sitting on the bar's counter, drinking continuously. Naruto watched with boredom when another girl approached the Uchiha, a flirty smile already pasted on her dark-red lips. He sneered when he saw them talking rather closely then the girl leaned on the counter, purposely letting her silk dress opened a bit more on the chest area.

Naruto took a deep breath. He had no right to be jealous. Sasuke wasn't his. He should stop thinking about how the raven looked so beautiful, sitting with his suit and a flushed look on his face caused by the large amount of alcohol he had drunk. He should stop imagining how it would feel if he went home tonight with the man and ravish him all he liked. Really, he should stop now because his plans were rather unfolding magnificently.

Stupid Sasuke. Always a magnet to everyone around.

He sipped his beer, just waiting until the bastard kiss the girl and make a show for the two reporters trying to blend with the crowd but actually taking picture of Sasuke since he entered.

Naruto almost spit his bear all over the table when the girl stood up angrily and marched to her friends. His brow twitched as Sasuke resumed his drinking spree as if nothing happened. That was the _fifth_ girl.

The blond stomped to the Uchiha, spinning him around furiously. "What are you doing?" he hissed, already feeling his patience breaking like a piece of twig. "It's already 10 o'clock and you haven't kissed anyone yet!

Sasuke shrugged, bringing his drink to his lips. "Is it my fault no one likes to kiss me tonight?"

"Are you crazy?" Naruto hollered as he took the seat of the previous girl. "Who doesn't want to kiss you?"

The raven scoffed then leaned dangerously close, his elbow supporting most of his weight. "Well, I can think of one."

"Hey, don't come too close." Naruto sputtered while he tried pushing the man to his original position. "Don't."

Sasuke pressed his lips in displeasure. "What is this stupid thing?" he asked and before Naruto could stop him, a hand dragged down his mask to his neck. "I'll remove it for you."

Naruto seriously couldn't deal with a weird Uchiha right now. He could easily pretend to hate the man when he was on his bastard mode but not the flirty one. His cheeks were reddening rapidly. He fervently hoped Sasuke wouldn't be able to notice it amidst the club's blinding lights. "Don't, bastard." He argued weakly, slapping the hand straying to his thigh. "You're drunk!"

"Yeah? I think so too." Sasuke seemed to snap back to reality for a while and he retracted his hand only to totally snatch the mask now lying on Naruto's neck.

Naruto gasped in horror and he tried covering his face again with his palms. "Give that back!"

"Not unless you kiss me." Sasuke smirked amusedly, resting his face on the heel of his palm.

The blond tried to squash the urge to lift his chair and threw it in the bastard's head. "Fuck you! I'd rather kiss my foot than be seen kissing you!"

Naruto stopped when he saw a flash of hurt on Sasuke's eyes. But the raven averted his gaze and put a hand on his chest mockingly. "That hurts. And because of that, I'm going home."

Quickly, Naruto followed the raven that stood up with wobbly legs. He dragged him back. "Nooo, Sasuke, come on dude. Just kiss anyone. I don't care! We need to have it in the pages tomorrow. I risked my reputation coming here, do you know how much I put myself in danger from the-

Sasuke turned around sharply and pressed their lips hard. He pulled back with a satisfied look. "There. Happy now?"

Naruto's face froze, eyes glazed over. He couldn't move, the feel of the raven's lips burning through his strongly. Then all out once, his brain finally processed what happened just as his heart threatened to break apart. His nose flared angrily. He was suddenly furious with no idea why. It was just a peck! But the kiss reminded him so much of his first kiss.

"How dare you!" He screamed, sprinting to the man's side. "Come back here!"

Sasuke's lips twitched. "Come on Naruto. I'll drive you home."

* * *

The dressing room looked newly cleaned. Naruto did not expect any less after going through the torturous doubts and finally calling the television network to arrange an interview. As a child, he was fond of the network as it was one of those who could care less about the rating and put up shows that people actually like. Though that had obviously changed for the past years and GMA had been swallowed by its rivaling network. Nevertheless, Naruto was loyal by heart so he chose GMA to carry out his first ever interview in the local screen.

The director laid down the interview questions in front of him. The man was not required to seek him personally so Naruto appreciated the effort of going through that extra lengths to make the event more pleasant. It was unnecessary; if anything Naruto was the one ought to be grateful for the show in ensuring the success of the interview.

"We're really glad you chose us to administer your first ever interview in the country Mr. Naruto. This means a lot to us." The director said gratefully.

Naruto beamed. "The pleasure is mine. Anyway, can I make a special request?" He picked up the folder and flipped through it.

"Of course sir. What is it?"

"I want to introduce my boyfriend and I was hoping you can orient the interviewer about it." He continued smiling in nonchalance at the director's taken aback expression.

"Sasuke Uchiha is coming?"

Naruto couldn't help but scoff at the name. He waved to dismiss the mere idea. "No! It's not him! It's this one." The director's eyes snapped to the direction he pointed his finger to and saw a young man standing passively at the door. "He's Kimimaro, by the way."

The director's brow met as he took in the cheap polo shirt, faded jeans and dirty snicker. This Kimimaro guy was like a delivery boy from fast food restaurant compared to how he had seen Uchiha Sasuke dressed. Naruto noticed the discriminating look and sided by Kimimaro, putting his arm around the other's shoulder.

"He's an artist." He said, as if it would explain everything.

"Oh. Okay." The director laughed awkwardly. "Please wait a moment while I make some changes with the questions. I'll let you review them again."

"Thank you. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Naruto. We're used to these kinds. Now if you excuse me."

After the man exited the room, Naruto's whirled around to glare at the man he conveniently hired to be his boyfriend for the day. "See?" he pointed a finger in the man's chest. "Kimimaro, you need to be closer dude! Stop blending in with the background! How will we prove the nation that forever does exist?"

Kimimaro crossed his arms to show his indifference at the whole notion. "Forever don't exist."

Naruto felt his brow twitching. He had met the man while he was on disguise and was having some drinks alone in their local bar. While he was busy thinking of plans om how he could create scandal that would surely drive the Uchiha family away, Kimimaro had sat down next to him and offered his body for 2500 pesos. Naruto only needed to look at the tint of desperation in his eyes to hire him.

"Well, yeah it better should or you won't be receiving your paycheck. Come closer. We need to rehearse."

"For what?" asked Kimimaro as he inspected the various fruits given by sponsors. He plucked an apple from one of the bundle and bit it noisily.

Naruto plopped down on his chair and straighten up. Considering how the director failed to acknowledge their relationship, he needed to make them look like an actual couple. "We need to act all lovey-dovey. Now try smiling at me."

The smile though was accompanied by dripping apple juice and stiff tilt of lower lip. "Like this?"

"No! You look like a serial killer dude!" Naruto cried in horror. He leaned back in his chair and tried to appear like a model, hoping the image would at least appeal to his friend. Blue-eyes fluttered close as his lips parted sensually. "Look at me like you've waited for me all these years."

"Like this?"

Naruto grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the other who simply appeared constipated. "Now you just look like someone killed your cat. Forget it." He held up a finger when he felt his phone vibrate. "Wait. Who's this?"

Sasuke's recognizable voice came through; sounding like someone had spat on one of his precious shoes. "Where are you? Tenten told me you agreed to do an interview with GMA."

"Yeah well. I'm already here. Since you so beautifully ruined my plan last night, I'm taking responsibility. I know. Don't patronize me."

"What are you planning to do?" the raven asked skeptically.

Naruto threw a nasty glare at Kimimaro after the pomelo he was trying to open squirted juice. The other only shrugged his shoulder unapologetically, making him sigh in displeasure. "I'm gonna introduce a fake boyfriend to the whole world. I can't face your parents, period. So I think this is a more humanly approach to our dilemma."

"Don't you dare Naruto."

Naruto's growing annoyance only doubled as he took in the threatening tone. "Why are you angry? We'll both benefit from this so quit your yapping." He closed his phone before Sasuke could speak further.

The hell did the man inserted in his ass this morning? He was already drained to the core trying to come up with something that wouldn't involve Sasuke's name anymore. After their failed attempt at the bar, he now realized it was selfish of him to make the other take the blame. His parents were more receptive to his wrongs, the Uchiha…well, Naruto had watched Sasuke a lot growing up to know he prioritize his place in the family more than anything.

He was roused from the myriad of depressing thought when a piece of orange landed on his noise. Kimimaro gestured at the phone with his other hand not holding his food. "Who was that?"

Naruto peeled off the orange from his nose. "My teddy bear. Now, let's hold hands."

It took a lot of threats and pleading before Kimimaro finally showed the right tender actions one would do to a lover. In a way, he could understand why the man plainly jeered down on these gestures, he was a prostitute. They were not allowed to show emotions to their customers other than what was required of them to do in order to please them. He was only grateful the man trusted him enough to agree with the job and not view him as lunatic.

During his training year under Icha Icha records, he experienced some low points in his life where it felt like he was not good enough amidst the US talented artists. He could sense the same despair he went through from Kimimaro's nonchalance attitude because that was what you do when you were afraid; you build walls to protect yourself. Kimimaro's pain ran deeper though than qualms on one's talent. In the very least, he hoped to help the man with money in a way that wouldn't require his 'other' services.

By the time the director came again to tell them it would be their turn next, Naruto was confident they would nail it. They waited for two more minutes for commercial break and then one of his popular song started playing. He gripped the microphone, smiling at the audience's support. After his intermission ended, he took his place in front of the interviewer.

The man named Gai clapped energetically, inciting the audience's excitement. "That was an amazing performance Naruto! I'm sure all of our tele viewers are thrilled to know if you'll do a concert here."

"I sure hope so. I've been wanting to but unfortunately, my agency hasn't given me a go signal yet." Yamato would surely throw a fit if he learned that Naruto accepted interviews without his permission.

"That's too bad. Now that shot down the rumors of you coming here for a concert." Gai's shoulder dropped.

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head out of habit. "Ah no. I'm just here to visit my family."

"So how was life in the US Naruto? You're one of the few successful people who managed to go this big internationally. How does it feel?"

The following inquiries dealt more with Naruto's struggle in a foreign country. He narrated the things that he got to experience and see in the US. He let them picture the scene in Time square plaza and the battle with various artists, all hoping to be given a chance to have their names up in lights. Naruto felt comfortable with the interviewer despite his overzealous attitude, making him hyped up about the whole thing despite undergoing various shows of the same kind.

Then finally, the part Naruto had prepared so hard for came up. "So how about your love life? The whole nation is really curious on who your special someone is."

The audience's expressed curiosity resounded through the room. Naruto deliberately let his smile appear coy while his mind raged war, knowing his mother was probably wrecking their house at his next words. "Ah. There had been a lot of rumors going on and I would like to make it clear that Sasuke Uchiha and I are not involve in any way other than just being childhood friends. I came to visit him immediately because it had been a while since we saw each other. Of course I tried to invite him in US but his schedule wouldn't allow him."

Gai pressed a hand to his chest, reflecting the people's disappointment. It was a well-known fact Naruto and Sasuke would have made a great couple. "Really? We've been misunderstanding then all this time! So is there someone else?

Naruto mentally braced himself. He purposefully met Kimimaro's eyes in the audience's direction. "Yes. There is. His name is Kimimaro.

"You keep looking at the audience. Is he here?"

"Yes. That guy over there." He gestured to the silver-haired man, eyes glinting in approval when he saw the soft smile he was wearing which they had practiced with no little amount of hard work.

"Then why don't we invite him on stage." Gai stood up in his ecstatic and beckoned for his fake boyfriend already being leaded to the stage. "Mr. Kimimaro, please join us. The whole world is holding their breath for you."

Naruto reached for his hand, squeezing it hard as a sign for the other to lean into him. "Isn't he handsome?"

"Yes, you look so good together." Gai wiped imaginary tears from his eyes as he watched the couple. "This is what youthful love is all about, right everyone?"

The audience's approving words halted when the door to the room banged open. They turned shocked eyes to a familiar man dressed in expensive suit strode down the aisle and stood dauntingly in front of the people in stage. Gai gave the director an inquiring look, confused if this was a part he was not oriented with.

Naruto gawked at the man he least expected to see in a TV network. "What—What are you doing here?"

Sasuke scrutinized a bewildered Kimimaro before he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him up from his seat. He spun them around to the camera man. "I'm sorry to cut the interview short. I apologize for my fiancé's reckless action. We had a fight last night and I think he's doing this to make me jealous."

"What?" Naruto snarled as he tried shaking off Sasuke's hold in order to strangle him. Fuck the national television! If they would witness his first murder then so be it.

"Please excuse us." Sasuke said to the silent audience before he started dragging the blonde to the backstage.

Naruto dig his heels on the floor as they neared his dressing room, stopping the other's movement. "What is your problem?!" he barked furiously.

The raven finally let go of his hand and faced him sternly. "Naruto, this is not the way to end things. If you want to break this engagement that desperately then you don't need to involve the whole nation and possibly hurt our parents by not telling them first."

"What do you want me to do then?" Naruto spat. "You're not doing anything to help me anyway!"

"I will help you, I promised you right? I'm just deciding on the best way to do this."

The blonde looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. "Well I'm sorry then, Mr. I'm-so-fucking-intelligent. I'm sorry that I'm not as smart as you."

"Don't put words into my mouth Naruto." Sasuke hissed, stepping closer. "I'm only telling you to slow the fuck down and think this through with me."

Naruto stood his ground and met the other's eyes angrily. "How am I supposed to communicate with you when you're always so busy?"

The youngest Uchiha leaned in, bringing their faces mere inches away from each other. Naruto's heart thud wildly at the unnecessary closeness but he refused to back down. If the man planned to intimidate him this way then he had to do it other way because he was surely enjoying the proximity. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke whispered softly. "You're always to free to call or go to my office."

Naruto pressed his lips tightly as his control threatened to break fee. "I don't want to."

"Now you're just being a brat. Naruto—"

When the man's tone lowered, he knew he was liable to rape him then and there so to avoid future lawsuit, he bolted away. "I'm going home! Don't talk to me!" he screamed, closing the door to his dressing room.

Pressing his back against the door, Naruto bought a hand to calm his racing heart. Sasuke had been too close; he was able to smell the man's minty breath. Now that they matured, he wondered how it would feel to kiss the raven. Not an innocent peck anymore but a true kiss. He instantly shook his head. No. If this was Sasuke's strategy to scare him away, it was working well because now he was freaking out. Their lips had merely touch in the bar and he lost a night's sleep relishing the feeling again and again. What more if it turns out more? He had to book himself to the mental hospital.

When they were children, he was so comfortable with Sasuke knowing everything about him. He could barely do anything without him by his side. Sasuke was his partner and it was only natural that they function together. That changed when the man drawn away in high school. Suddenly, Naruto felt the need to prove himself, to show the Uchiha that he could stand in his two feet. The idea had driven him till now, always striving hard to make himself as successful as Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to realize that he could be something big without anyone's help.

But now, he didn't know how to deal with the man's sudden change. He was so used to their usual exchange of insults that when the man showed a caring attitude, he was at lost on how to react. There was the huge part in him that said he could try and give in to his attraction to Sasuke. He wanted to think it was okay now to give their past a chance. Even though they were still children then, Naruto could honestly say Sasuke had loved him as much as he had. Love never really goes away. It might fade in time but it would always be a part of you.

Then the other part of him resisted the temptation hard. Naruto did not want to go back to how he had been in high school. It was a pathetic phase of his life he never wanted to remember. Despite the school not having an idea of what was happening, he had lived with the embarrassment of being shunned by the one person he had trusted the most other than his family. The wall built by that embarrassment and crack on his dignity refused to go down.

Naruto was overcome with the need to fly away again. He wanted to go back to the states where he didn't need to deal with Sasuke's mixed signals.

* * *

Neji finished updating his Instagram account first before getting out of his sleek dodge viper GTS. The parking lot was already full but one of the benefits having money was securing one space for you whenever you like. He was not really planning on going out tonight but he saw Anko's tweet that said his wayward friend was out tonight. And Neji developed a habit of preventing Sasuke from repeating his accident back in the early years of their college.

The high-end club's neon lights floated across the party goers lined up outside, its loud music mixing with laughter and yells. He noticed with distaste that it was Justin Bieber' latest song playing tonight.

Well, he didn't really dance.

After nodding to the bouncer who recognized him easily, he overpassed the long line and headed to where Sasuke's favorite spot was. Various famous people from the entertainment industry waved at him but he shook his head and pointed to the back. Almost instantly, he saw the Uchiha slumped on his designated sofa, nursing his god awful vodka.

"You are such a dramatic Sasuke. You just have to make everyone swoon for you, you asshole." Neji dropped down in the seat across from the raven and swung his arms to rest against the back of the chair. Sasuke didn't even turn to him, eyes glued to the writhing body on the dance floor. "Barging on Naruto's interview like a knight in shining armor when everyone whose close to you knew what you did there."

Sasuke bought up his drink, holding it between his lips as his face scrunched up. "He still hasn't changed."

"I don't know about you but I saw a lot of changes when he was on TV. He really grew up handsomely, eh?" he smirked, knowing how much it would rattle his friend. The glare aroused in return, pinning him with underlying threat. "Don't glare at me. Still not my type."

Sasuke scoffed in disdain. "And what exactly is your type? Something you can display in your social media accounts?"

The inquiry made Neji cracked up. "Are you trying to flirt with me? No Sasuke. Don't." He gave the man his middle finger while he beckoned for the waiter to come to their table. "If I have a type, it is those who are not afraid to go for what they want. You know what? I think that's why you and Naruto just don't get along. You two are stupid."

"Don't call him that."

As the waiter came by, Neji gestured his hand to the sulking raven, shaking his head vehemently. "See? Definitely not my type." The waiter sweat dropped, used to the famous duo's antics.

Sasuke crossed his hand and the Hyuuga was reminded of the time where he was still the President of the student council while the man was his vice. The raven always pretended to act mature in front of other people but when he didn't get what he wanted, he acted like a child who would demand petulantly. "What was he thinking? He's always off running to anyone for help."

Knowing the conversation would prolong with his friend's usual monologue, he got out his phone and browsed through his new feeds. "Sasuke he's not yours solely. You can't hog him. In the first place, he's a celebrity, the world owns him. Do you know in Korea they aren't even allowed to date while they are in contract with their agency? Because they need to be committed on their jobs and part of that job is letting the world think they have a chance with him."

"Figures the one thing that Naruto wants is to become famous. I should have kidnapped him before he went on his stupid training." The youngest Uchiha looked up at the ceiling, frustration literally steaming off his body.

"Then why didn't you?" Neji asked in boredom, eyes magnetically on his phone.

"Gaara."

"Who?" he snapped as his ears tingled in irritation at their company's future rivalry.

"Not you." Sasuke flipped his hand dismissively and motioned for someone at his back. "I didn't know you came back to the country Gaara. What is this? Were you and Naruto planning a reunion and deliberately left me out?"

Neji whirled around faster than a cat would do when they hear a rat. His eyes widened threateningly as he saw the familiar face of Subaku Gaara whom he only sees in social media. The red-haired man was rather short but it did not lessen the intimidating aura he carried himself with. It almost surpassed Sasuke's because this man didn't look the kind you could joke around. And Neji didn't give a fuck. "You!"

Gaara didn't seem to notice the bristling Hyuuga as he nonchalantly side-stepped him and sat beside his childhood friend. "Sasuke. It's been a long time. I just heard about your wedding. Congratulations."

Seeing the Hyuuga froze at the obvious dismissal, Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle softly. He bumped his fist at the red-haired man "Yeah. As if."

"Naruto still giving you headache?" Gaara asked while he motioned for a hand to the walking water. He gave his order before turning to Sasuke again.

Sasuke's shoulder shrugged in feigned disinterest even though both of them knew how much he used to go crazy with the blonde's antics. "What did I expect?"

The table rattled dangerously as Neji lifted his left foot and leaned across the table to extend his hand. "Isn't it appropriate that you greet his friend too? I'm standing here." He gritted out.

Gaara glanced at the hand and deemed him with a response in the form of a small nod.

Neji's teeth grind in trying to suppress himself from punching the red-haired man, civility be damned. People didn't just ignore someone as famous as him. "I am Hyuuga Neji by the way. The future president of Hyuuga Telecommunications." Perhaps the other shared the same distaste with Technology as Sasuke and hadn't heard him yet.

This time Gaara didn't even look at him as his drinks arrived. "Oh that."

"What do you mean by that?" Neji nearly hollered as he grabbed the nearest object. Fortunately Sasuke was fast enough and pinned his hands before he could dump the bottle of vodka in the little shit.

Gaara leaned back comfortably and watched them in silence, only fueling the Hyuuga's already rattled feathers.

"Why don't we talk about your company's plan before I crush it?" He snarled as he thought of the various ways to crush this man's soul to pieces.

"Neji." Sasuke's arm tightened around him.

Gaara's lips curved into a smirk. "This one has a lot of nerve Sasuke. Reminds me of Naruto."

"Don't compare Naruto to him."

Neji turned to his friend, jaw tightening with annoyance. "I will sue you two for oral defamation."

* * *

 _"It seems like our favorite couple are having a fight. Two nights before, Sasuke was seen in Diamond Dome alone. According to our source, he was drinking rather heavily before Naruto came. Sasuke tried to leave but then he turned around and kissed the singer straight on the lips. How cute is that?"_

 _"Not to mention how he barged in Naruto's first ever interview. If I was there, I would have fainted seeing Sasuke act that way! He had never been like this with previous people who were linked to him, right?"_

 _"So what do you think of our power couple? Tweet us with the hashtag-"_

Mikoto pressed the power button on the remote and the screen went blank. A frown marred her impeccable face as she regarded her best friend currently making the two of them an earl-grey tea.

"I don't know what to do with them any more." She said, holding her forehead worriedly.

Kushina stopped pouring the tea on their cups and stared with pained eyes at the monitor. "This is my entire fault."

"I'm starting to doubt your decision in making Naruto come back." Mikoto went to the red-haired woman's side and sat. "What is our assurance he loves Sasuke in the first place? This can't be done with one-sided agreement despite what Fugaku thinks. Naruto's doing great all by himself."

"He is." Kushina answered softly as she thought back to her son's accomplishment. "But he still hadn't managed to be serious again."

"It's all in the past Kushina. I hoped the dinner would have helped them ease with each other but it done the opposite. This approach isn't working. It's been too long."

The memory of a crying Sasuke sent a pang of guilt over Kushina's heart. She sat down weakly. "I owe them a lot. I wasn't able to make a good decision. I at least need to try for Sasuke. It wasn't fair at all."

"You can't force your son. Sooner or later Naruto's going to snap. And Sasuke…" Mikoto's hand tightened around her cup. "Can't blame you for it. I think he's starting to realize the futility of it."

"I can't give up now Mikoto. You understand me, right?"

In truth, all Mikoto could see in those green eyes were desperation but she did not voice it out. She would never understand her friend's feelings, but if it was the only way to help her be at peace, Mikoto would try. She really hope all the unnecessary pain would not destroy her son and Naruto.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please drop me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and the lyrics to 'Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan'

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki (SasuNaru)

 **Sidepairing:** Itachi x Tenten / Neji x Gaara

 **Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: On The Road**

The screen stared at him blankly like it was doing for the past hour. Naruto glared, willing it to start spewing lyrics by itself. Unfortunately, it was a too tough for a computer to do it alone so he got up from his desk and went to the notebook lying on his bed. Plopping face down, he grabbed his pen and thought hard, of how he was feeling at the moment, of how one should feel going back to his past. Was he angry? No. Was he frustrated, desperately so.

He shot up, glaring at the paper when it failed to produce his emotions. The only thing he was confident in writing about was Sasuke's mixed signals which he had written about all the time when he was still in high school. But he could not help but blame himself a little by what was happening. The man frustrated the hell out of him, one second he seemed interested then he was withdrawing to himself. That was why Naruto always did the same. Since he didn't know how to react to Sasuke's sudden change, he snapped at the man and shoot his barrier up the sky whenever he was near. God knew if he was given free reign with his emotions, he would have punch the man first before kissing him to death.

But he could not. He had to be as indifferent as the man to protect himself if ever Sasuke decided to ignore him again. And who was he in the first place to decide just when he could send signals to Naruto regarding his feelings? It drove him wild, knowing his control could snap any time now.

He didn't want that. He had worked so hard convincing himself that he didn't need Sasuke and his work showed that. Naruto became successful on his own, he found his contacts and slaved for his records without outside help. All of that would crumble if he went back to how he was in high school, the heart broken teenage boy who felt the world shattering into pieces for his first ever heart break.

So why was Sasuke acting like he really missed him? And the jealous way he had acted in front of the camera was so raw that it took his breath away, seeing the same emotion on the man's face that he had always taken for granted when they were kids. The small touches always left him reeling afterwards, the closeness griping his heart painfully at what could be but his walls thankfully stood tall. If there was anything he trust in himself, it was the walls, they wouldn't break easily.

Naruto let out a frustrated scream as he buried his head in the pillow. Knowing that he wouldn't finish anything by his current state, he got up again and decided to check his emails. He found one by Jiraiya sent about an hour ago saying he could announce his world tour now on his social media accounts. Opening up his twitter account which he only used for these events, he quickly type out an announcement and closed it again.

If you wanted to survive as a sane star, you need to tune out the negatives comments. Naruto thought he could take it like a man at first but no matter how strong your will was, some unreasonable insults could get to you. Humans strived to find fault in others, not caring how much the impact was and doing it all for the sake of simply hurting. So he made it a point to stay away from the cancer that was social media.

He was busy scrolling through 9Gag, one of the bearable sites out there when his door opened and his mother entered. He turned his swivel around and stared at her expectantly.

Kushina peeked at his monitor with a teasing smile. "Are you stalking Sasuke again?"

Naruto's jaw tightened, his cheeks reddening. How his mom ever went through his browsing history was both creepy and weird and ninja-like. "No, I'm trying to write a new song mom. Stop mentioning his name around me, will you? It gives me the creeps."

"I'm your mom, you can tell me things."

"Mom, the things I think about Sasuke are not appropriate for a mother to son conversation."

"Is it too explicit?" Kushina gasped.

Naruto cackled like a demon. "Uh yeah…blowing heads and -"

"Jeez, way to be subtle in front of me!"

Kushina's tone immediately sent him on a defensive stance and he threw his arms around himself in indignation, too frightened thinking about how his mom practically visualized him and Sasuke. "No! I meant multiple ways to murder him which are shooting him, stabbing him or something! Stop hanging out too much with dad, you're turning into a bigger pervert than me."

"Har har. I'd let you know it's the other way around when it comes to corrupting who in this house." Kushina sat by the end of his king-sized bed and stretch her legs. "Anyway, I came by to tell you I got you a free trip in Baguio. Tada!"

Naruto's eyes widened in excitement when he saw the coupon on her hand and he leaned forward, arms dugging around the chair as a support. "Wow mom, that' cool. You don't have to do this, I could have book it for myself."

It was true, if Naruto could now pay for himself but if his mom didn't bought up going to Baguio, he wouldn't have thought about it and stayed cooped up in his room.

Kushina flicked her hand as if to dismiss the thought. "Nonsense, me and your dad works hard for you only. And I don't get to pamper you enough." She said, regret lacing her voice.

Naruto stood up and reached for the coupon. It was not a tour package, making him sigh in relief. He never enjoyed the presence of a tour guide that hurried the tourists. If he wanted to take a vacation, he wanted to do it in a leisure pace and slowly take his surroundings in. The coupon was thankfully for a suite in a five star hotel, letting him manage his own time. "Thanks mom, this is really great." His eyes crinkled as he gave her his sincerest smile.

"Remember when you were a kid and you haven't experienced snow yet?" Her mom patted down the space beside her and he sat willingly, letting her thread her delicate hands through his hairs. "You used to bully your dad to let us on a vacation in a snowing place. It drove him crazy. But he was busy and couldn't take us so Itachi suggested going to Baguio instead since it's the only place here which has cold weather. You and Sasuke couldn't stop talking about it. Unfortunately we didn't go.

Naruto remembered those moments. Baguio seemed like the ideal place to play because he and Sasuke always complained about the hot weather in Manila. "Yeah, I always regretted not going there before I went to states."

"But now you can and I hope that when you return, you'll learn to be yourself again." Kushina's expression turned serious and her hands dropped down on her lap.

Naruto shifted his eyes to the carpet, having an idea of what the woman was saying but hated to admit it. "Mom, I'm not hiding anything, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about showing other people that you care about them." She whispered softly.

"I do! Why do say that?!"

Kushina's brow met at her son's stubborn look before she got up and patted his head. She could only push for interaction too much but she had to let him deal with his own emotional issues. She patted her head, chuckling at the cute pout he never grew out with. "Nothing. Just enjoy the trip. Oh. And that's for tomorrow."

"What? I can't avail this any other time?" Naruto read the coupon again, only to grunt in frustration when it showed it would expire after tomorrow.

"Nope. So start packing now."

Squinting dubiously at his mother's cheery face, Naruto pointed the coupon at her in accusation. "You're hiding something from me."

Kushina's only reply was her boisterous laugh before she disappeared into the hallway.

Looking down at the coupon, Naruto could now bet his entire album that it had something to do with Sasuke. He debated packing but in the end, his curiosity won. He didn't have anything to lose anymore, in two weeks tops, he would go back to America and continue on with his life.

* * *

Itachi leaned back at the door as he watched his brother shoved a red fox stuff toy on his bag. The toy was too fat to fit inside sowith a sigh, Sasuke plucked it out and let it sat beside his baggage instead. Itachi couldn't help the snort that escaped him at the pathetic attempt.

"I'm sure Kyuubi will live without you for a week Sasuke." he drawled out, walking past his irate brother to sit down on the bed and poked around the things in the bag. "It's not like it will make a lot of difference."

"Hn."

"Naruto probably won't recognize it anymore."

"It's not about that." Sasuke turned his back to go the bathroom. "I can't sleep without it."

"Yeah, I bet Naruto could write a few songs about that. I gave a friend a small fox, now it's all in the past."

Sasuke poked his head from the door and gave Itachi a dry look. "That is the most disgusting rhyme I've ever heard."

Stretching back on the bed, Itachi stared up at the ceiling and listened as his brother made noise packing his hygienic things. He waited till Sasuke finished and asked him what he was doing there. "I'm just curious."

Sasuke knew what the other was talking about and sighed, exhaustion clear from his voice. "Yes."

"He hates you. What are you going to do? Be a good little boy and follow him around? Why don't you make your life easier and simply tell him? Then he'll be able to understand. Oh, right. Your pride will probably commit suicide."

"It's my last chance." Sasuke whispered. "And I don't want to screw it up."

* * *

During dinner, Kushina had recommended to travel early in which she hoped was a subtle manner of telling him exactly what was going through her mind. Naruto had fluttered his eyes innocently though he already guessed what was up. At exactly 6 o'clock in the morning, he had already packed the necessary clothes and hygienic supplies in his long-time trusted bag pack. The house was suspiciously devoid of his parents' bodies. He sat above their huge staircase and waited.

Minutes later, Sasuke walked in.

"Where's Naruto's baggage?" The raven asked the house's maid, looking around but missing Naruto's position atop.

"He insisted that he could carry it sir. We told him it was Michael's job but he wouldn't listen." answered the maid.

"Where is he?"

Naruto stood up from his perch and clapped, glaring all the way. "Wow. Just…wow. I knew there was something wrong with this package." He cocked his head to where his parent's bedroom was located and screamed. "Mom!"

"You don't have to yell Naruto." Sasuke said patiently as he approached.

"Says who? You? This is our house, I can do what I want." Naruto raised his brow, challenging the other. He picked up his bag and started for his room. "And on that note, I refuse to go on this trip with you. Go home Sasuke. This aint happening.

He heard Sasuke sighed before his arm was jerked back. Naruto turned harshly with slit eyes. "Do you really want to discard Kushina's hardwok?" Sasuke's hand tightened around him. "Mother told me she arranged this all by herself. You're not that selfish Naruto."

"Why did you agree to this? There's no way in hell you're doing this with no reason at all." Naruto queried with accusation.

"I want to go to Baguio. With you. I have never been there. Should I add more?" answered Sasuke calmly.

Naruto stared at him, gauging the truthfulness in the statement. He already had an idea the night before that Sasuke would be coming with him so more or less, he had prepared himself. He only wanted to be sure this wouldn't be a burden on anyone as he really look forward in enjoying himself. When Sasuke's gaze did not falter, he shrugged and changed his course. "Fine. But you're buying me junk foods."

"Are those allowed in your diet?" asked Sasuke with obvious relief in his tone.

Naruto couldn't help the small smile threatening to break free. "I'm on a break. I'm allowed to be human. Let's go."

"Do you need me to take care of that?"

"Fuck you. Treat me like a girl and I'll slap you so hard you'd never come close to them anymore."

Sasuke opened the compartment of his Monterosports and helped Naruto fit his luggage in. There was a familiar red fox toy sitting on the raven's own bag and Naruto picked it up excitedly. "Why are you always so angry?" asked Sasuke.

"It's my body's natural chemical reaction when I smell you near." Naruto stroked the stuff toy's worn out fur. "I can't believe you still have Kyuubi."

"You smell me?"

Naruto's only response was a middle finger to the smirking man. "Are you sure you know how to drive there? I don't want to risk my life when we go through the zigzag road. I still have lots of dreams and places I want to go."

"Of course I bought a map and I wouldn't have volunteered in the first place if I wasn't confident."

"I'm pretty sure that's a disease you were born with."

Sasuke scowled at him and went on the driver seat. "Shut up idiot and get in the car."

"You're the boss." Naruto chirped accompanied with a mocking bow.

They were already sitting inside when the house's front door burst open again and his parents' finally showed their faces. Kushina went down the steps with Minato, a visible bounce to her persona. Sasuke voluntarily rolled down the window on Naruto's side so they could hear the couple.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you took my advice and came by early. Take care of our Naruto, okay? Have a good trip!" Kushina winked.

Naruto slid half of his body through the window and tried to catch her. "You're not getting away with this, woman!"

His mother waved her hand. "Remember what I told you Naruto!"

"What did she told you?" asked Sasuke when they were finally out of the mansion's gate.

"Uh…nothing. You know even though she's my mom, I still don't get her sometimes." Naruto evaded the question, busying himself with his seat belt.

"You two are the same then." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto chose not to delve further into the subject or he'd risk the dangerous route to his own issues. He was already doing a lot for himself when he agreed to the trip. Before coming home from America, he never imagined being alone with Sasuke again in fear of getting caught. He had treasured Sasuke through the years. The thought was already embarrassing enough because they never had anything to begin with. The only redeeming part of it all was he never admitted it to the man himself. In agreeing to join him, Naruto's trust in himself was on the line.

Yet this was a closure he needed so when he go back to the states, he could finally say that he faced Sasuke and came out alive.

The ride went on in silence for thirty minutes before Naruto's skin started cringing with the awkwardness of it all. He started messing with Sasuke's stereo. There was already a CD inside so he played it, only to freeze when his voice flooded through the car.

 _"I wanna sleep next to you. But that's all I wanna do right now. So come over now and talk me down."_

Naruto pushed the eject button in panic. His companion hadn't said anything yet and for the first time, Naruto felt like he had done something inhuman. "A-ahm..I think Mikoto forgot her copy of my album." He stuttered.

"Why did you change it?" asked Sasuke and to Naruto's horror, rammed the CD back in.

"It's awkward bastard. Stop it."

" _And I know I like to draw at night; it starts to get surreal. But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal."_

"You should have been used to it by now. Why are you still getting shy?" Sasuke's lip twitched, making him believe the man was enjoying his distress at the moment.

"I'm not shy, dammit." Naruto replied defensively yet the rapid reddening of his cheeks argued otherwise. "I just don't want you to listen to it coz I'm here. I know you're not into this genre."

"Nobody's forcing me to listen to it. The CD's mine. I bought it. And who says I don't like it?" And to prove his point, Sasuke started humming low to the tune of his single.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and eyed the man. "Thank you…for the support?" he said lamely and to avoid further awkwardness, he buried his head in Kyuubi's fluffy body and pretended to sleep. His heart threatened to jump out off his throat with the discovery of Sasuke actually listening to his album. There was happiness and embarrassment because he knew three of the songs in the album was written for the raven specifically. Fortunately, Sasuke didn't voice out any of his observation. If he did, Naruto was walking back home, to hell with his dignity and pride.

The car stopped but Naruto's eyes remained stubbornly close.

Sasuke shook his shoulder lightly. "Naruto, wake up, we're at a gasoline station and there's a 7/11 shop here. What do you want me to buy for you?"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He feigned stretching. "Hm? I'll come with you."

They got out of the car while the gas station boy filled it for them. They moved to the 7/11 shop and Naruto automatically got drawn to the soft drinks section. He picked out two cans of coke and an iced tea for Sasuke since the man hated sodas like cockroaches. He approached Sasuke in the junk foods portion and was surprised to see a lot of his favorite chips and ramen in the basket.

"You still remember my favorite foods." Naruto remarked as he picked up the beef flavored ramen to fill with hot water beside the water.

"Of course."

When the cashier finished listing all their purchases, Naruto fished out his wallet but Sasuke beat him to it.

"I'll pay." said Sasuke as he handed the woman his card.

"More than half of this mine. I can pay for my own." He argued.

"My card is more convenient." Sasuke released a sigh of frustration. "Do you really like arguing with me too much?"

"Yes, because your hair twitches every time."

Sasuke's hand immediately touched the back of his hair self-consciously and scowled when he realized he fell for the blonde's trap.

"Just joking." Naruto laughed outright, trying not to spill his hot ramen. "Anyway, thank you."

"You're welcome." Sasuke grabbed the paper bag. "See? You can be civil sometimes."

"I really want to enjoy this trip though. I mean, I've been born and grew up here yet this is my first time? Shame on my nationalism. Hey do you want to switch now?"

Naruto nearly jolted away when he felt Sasuke's fist brushed the back of his hand.

"No, it's fine. We can switch when we reached Pangasinan." Sasuke tilted his head to look at him.

He met the gaze, lips curving into a smile on its own. "Okay."

Before they reached the car, Naruto bumped his hand against Sasuke's too. The electricity of such simple and innocent touch continued sizzling through his skin throughout the drive.

* * *

Tenten looked up from her computer when the elevator pinged, an indication someone was coming to their private floor. Her back shoot up straight when she recognized the unwanted visitor. "What are you doing here Itachi?"

Itachi stood in front of her desk and scanned her from head to toe. "I told father I'll take over the office since my foolish little brother is off wooing his fiancé."

"Shisui-san should be in charge here since he knew more about this branch than you." She argued tersely, hand tightening on her pen.

"Are you questioning my skills Tenten?"

The pen broke. "No sir."

"Thank you. I thought for a second there you're actually shooing me, the boss. I'll be at my temporary office then."

Tenten squinted suspiciously at Itachi's back as he moved to his temporary desk. She had already made it clear it to him that they were done. Whatever he wanted to come out of his annoying persistency, she was sure it wouldn't bring back all that went down for the past two years. She screwed up. No matter what everyone told her, she did not deserve a second chance.

"Tenten I need assistance here. Will you please move your desk inside so I can converse with you more conveniently?"

"I can just answer you from here, sir."

Itachi raised his brow the same way he always did when someone questioned him.

She sighed and resigned herself to a week of mental torture. "Of course, you're the boss."

* * *

The car was filled of the constant crunching noise Naruto did while he munched on his cheese flavored Pringles. He was deliberately covering the sound of his voice with his unnecessary noises. Looking outside, he noticed it was already nearing night. Sasuke informed him a while ago that they would reach Pangasinan soon where they could finally change.

"Your dad mentioned you going on a world tour?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto reached down for the man's C2 and opened it for him. "Ah yes. I think Jiraiya's promoting it now."

Sasuke took it gratefully. "How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure, depends if we're also covering Asia. Jiraiya told me we'd only pick three cities in it."

"How long?"

"One year tops, I think." He whispered.

"Then what'll you do after that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe work on my fourth album. I already have my materials so I could probably do it while on tour."

"That seems like the type of thing you ran away from when we're kids. You hated being busy." Sasuke glanced at him with a smirk.

"Yeah but I love my job so it can't be compared to tedious school projects. So how about you? Aunt Mikoto came by the other day and she mentioned you're gonna pursue law?" he asked, frowning when he noticed Sasuke's jaw tightening.

"Ah that. I'm still thinking on it."

"Why not become a pilot instead?" he suggested. "You used to talk about it all the time when we were kids."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm too busy for it now."

"Ah yes of course, how would UB be successful without your sacrifices?"

"You have powder on your cheeks."

Naruto wiped his left cheek. "Here?"

"No." Sasuke turned his gaze away from the road for a second; brushed his finger on his right cheek and licked it. "Why do you like this stuff? It's too salty."

Naruto's blinked at him owlishly, taken a back. He snapped out of it soon and he grabbed Kyuubi again to put it on his lap as a futile protection. Sasuke kept rattling him about with his gestures. Gestures that was once normal when they were kids. "Well, I'm sorry if your health-conscious mind disapproves but it's _delicious_."

"Hn."

They finally reached Pangasinan around seven o'clock. They stopped by at a restaurant and ate dinner. Both of them only had sandwiches and ramen for lunch so the food's menu was a relief for them. After eating and trips to the comfort room, they got on the car with Naruto as a driver this time.

"Sleep Sasuke. I'll be fine. I have the map." Naruto said, noticing the yawn the other was trying to conceal. They both got up early but at least he had time to sleep most of the day in.

Sasuke grabbed the abandoned Kyuubi and used it as a pillow. "Wake me up if you're confused about something. I'm worried you've been away from the country too much and don't remember the terms."

Naruto snorted. "Keep going on that and I'll drove us to a cliff."

"You're too kind to do that." Sasuke responded sleepily.

The weather started dropping down when they neared their destination. Several signboards begun popping up for warning. Naruto slowed his speed when he read the caution for Baguio's famous zigzag road. He never took off his eyes from the road. The houses' lights below the mountain province lead him to see clearer. He was only glad it was not daytime or he'd be more nervous about the experience when sees the height they were climbing up.

Naruto exhaled the breath he was holding in when the sign 'Welcome to Baguio City' emerged. By this point, he had turned off the car's air conditioner. He studied the map while he navigated towards their designated hotel. He did not know what he was expecting really but Baguio City's environment looked a lot like a regular city, the only prominent differences are the mountain-like terrains and it was less crowded than Manila.

He woke Sasuke up when they arrived in the hotel. They gave the car key to the hotel's driver and instructed the bell boy on their luggage. Naruto hugged himself while they checked in the reception area.

"Damn it's cold."

Sasuke stopped the bell boy carrying their luggage and got something from his bag. He unfolded theclothe which turned out to be a jacket and wrapped it around Naruto's shoulder. "Here. You should have bought your thickest jacket."

Naruto gripped the jacket tighter and gave Sasuke a grateful smile. "I thought I was pretty immune to coldness at this point."

After the receptionist gave them their key, they rode the elevator to their floor in silence. Turned out Naruto was a little bit wrong in his guess because they had separate rooms. He squashed the small disappointment arising.

"Naruto." Sasuke stopped his hand before he could open his room.

Naruto raised his head and meet sinful dark-eyes. "What is it?"

Sasuke's hand tightened around his and before Naruto could blink, he felt a light kiss touch his forehead. "Let's not fight while we're here, okay? I know you look forward to this and I don't want to ruin it for you."

"No need to tell me bastard. I'll definitely enjoy myself." He breathed out.

"Hn. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Naruto hurriedly entered his room and jumped at the king-sized bed. He screamed at the thick comforter in a feeble attempt to calm his heart. The jacket suddenly became too hot and untangled it from himself. Looking up at the ceiling, Naruto replayed the feel of Sasuke's kiss on his forehead.

When they were kids, it felt like claiming him.

In the bar, it was more like…to get a rise out of him.

But tonight. He touched his forehead. Sasuke made him feel treasured and cherished in that second. It was the most dangerous feeling the man had ever given him because half of his wall crumbled down from it.

Without his permission.

Fuck. _Fuck_. He was _so_ fucked.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up to his loud ringtone. He opened his eyes blurrily and saw Sasuke's text telling him to shower already so they could tour the place early. It was barely seven, too untimely in his opinion but he got up nonetheless and went to the bathroom. The biting water nearly peeled his skin off when he forgot to turn the heater on. Cursing loudly, he put on the heater and sighed in relief.

He leaned his head on the tiled wall as the water washed off the soap from his body. The day would mostly be with Sasuke. He forced himself to not overthink about it. Their drive to Baguio City went well, beyond what he expected. They were both civil. Naruto remembered what Sasuke told him last night, the forehead kiss and stilled his resolve. They would get along as friends and that was that.

Sasuke knocked just as he finished putting on his thick jacket. They went down to the breakfast buffet downstairs and got their own food.

"So where should we start?" Naruto asked while he munched on his French toast, eyes scanning the brochure given by the hotel. There were a lot of parks in the place.

Sasuke peered behind his shoulder, causing him to tense up at the smell of the man's cologne. "How about we go to Burnham Park first?"

"Sure. We could ride the water ducks."

"Water ducks, Naruto. Really? What are you, seven?"

"Ugh. Don't be a killjoy dude." Naruto rolled his eyes then pushed Sasuke's shoulder lightly. "It'll be fun!"

They went to Burnham Park first which was the heart of Baguio City. Naruto took in the amazing view while Sasuke took pictures with his precious DLSR. As decided by Naruto, he really bullied Sasuke into riding one of the water ducks in Burnham Lagoon, a man-made lake where you could rent boats. It took the two hours to go through the place before deciding to eat Lunch near Mines View Park.

Mines View Park gave them an opportunity to dress up like the local natives. Naruto gladly took the chance although Sasuke flatly refused to wear one. He let the man took a picture of him instead, all the while teasing him about not fully enjoying the place until you dawn one of the native outfit.

While walking towards the ice cream seller with the famous strawberry flavor, Naruto halted in front of a store and gawked at the items.

"Is that a-?"

Sasuke picked up the penis shaped keychain, nonchalant. He dangled it in front of Naruto. "Do you want it?"

"I dare you to buy it for me." Naruto snickered.

"How much is this?" asked Sasuke, turning to the saleswoman.

"80."

While Sasuke got cash from his wallet, Naruto took out his phone and captured the scene in which the saleswoman handed the other his penis-shaped keychain.

"I took a picture. I'm gonna send it to Itachi." He held up his phone and wiggled it in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke handed him the key-chain with a smug smirk. "This is for you."

"Thank you, this is much sweeter than a bunch of flowers?"

"Do you want a bunch of that then?"

"Oh fuck you."

They continued wandering around the parks near to them. Naruto bought every delicacies he could get eyes on despite Sasuke reminding him of his diet. It was not every day he let loose like this. When nighttime fell, the wind got colder, making him huddled in his jacket more. Sasuke suggested going to the night market which was called Wagwagan. They parked a street away from the crowded market.

Naruto observed the crowd, debating with himself if he should bring a mask but shrugged it off in the end. The day went without much fuss, only a couple of people recognized him. He felt safer now that it was night and he could pretend to be a foreigner instead.

"Too crowded." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand absently as they sauntered to the various shops in the streets. "Don't stray too far, I'll lose you."

Sasuke's squeezed his hand in return. "I won't Naruto."

Wagwagan was a special street shop that only opened at night, the road where it was being held closed off until three in the morning. They usually sells second-hand designer jackets, shoes and clothes. Naruto busied himself with street foods again while he walked beside Sasuke who was finding angles for his pictures.

An explosion suddenly lit up the place and Naruto looked up to see colorful fireworks painting the sky. He stopped walking and tugged at Sasuke's jacket. "Look they are lighting up the place. It's beautiful."

"It is."

The way Sasuke said it caused him to turn to the man. His breathe hitched when he realized Sasuke had been staring at him all along. Gripping the can of food tightly to his chest, Naruto didn't even close his eyes as Sasuke's lips descended on his. Sasuke nipped at his bottom gently before pulling away.

"Why?" he asked weakly.

Sasuke caressed his cheek. "Is it wrong?"

"We agreed to be friends. This is not what friends do."

Before Naruto could further react, Sasuke placed another kiss on his lips. He felt the Sasuke grabbed his hand, too daze to take notice of anything else but this amazing man who never failed to mess with his head and heart.

"It's getting late, we should go back."

Naruto could only nod as he let Sasuke guided them back to their car. He remained silent on the ride back to their hotel, completely clueless on how to go from here. Did this mean Sasuke was interested in him? Why only now? How could someone fall in love in just a short period of time? Was it possible?

Even as they entered the lobby, Naruto's brain persisted on not believing Sasuke's actions. Especially the kisses.

Sasuke stopped him before they could enter the elevator and he turned to him expectantly. "Naruto, I want to tell-"

"Sasuke! Oh my god, it's you! And Naruto's with you!"

They both whirled around to the source of the voice. Naruto's heart froze. He recognized the girl as Sasuke's girlfriend during high school, the red-haired named Karin. Watching with an impassive face, he stepped back as Karin ran to them and drew Sasuke into a hug.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please drop me a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and the lyrics to 'Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan'

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki (SasuNaru)

 **Sidepairing:** Itachi x Tenten / Neji x Gaara

 **Author's note:** I lost this chapter when my PC crashed. I had no choice but to reformat. Frankly, I didn't want to write it again. *facepalm* But thank gods I wrote the outline on my father's laptop and I got to retrieve it. It still sucks though. Anyway, thank you for the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Battle of Pride**

Karin gave one last pat on Sasuke's back before pulling away. There was a tender smile on her face as she ran her eyes over the Uchiha's body. "It's been a long time Sasuke. I haven't heard from you since high school graduation. The gang missed you, especially Suigetsu." Then she turned her eyes to the silent Naruto. "Hello Naruto, I saw from news you finally came home."

Naruto smiled a little. "Uh yeah, I won't be staying for long though."

"Why?"

Sasuke's pressed a hand on his back, causing Naruto to stiffen. "He's just here for vacation Karin. What are you doing here?"

"Always the unpleasant one, are we? We moved here since two years ago. Manila finally tires me out. Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"Kushina gave us a promo and Naruto wanted to come."

Karin beamed while she linked her arms around Sasuke in with an air of someone who had constantly done it. "That's great! Why don't you come with me to La Presa? We have a strawberry farm there; you have to go before you go home. How about it Naruto? I'm coming back tomorrow and you can hitch a ride with us."

Sasuke gazed down at her. "We?"

"Suigetsu's here too." Karin looked at Naruto expectantly. "So Naruto?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke in turn, coaxing his reaction but seen no amount of resistance. He shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind. Sasuke would want to go."

"Great, I'll meet you here at seven tomorrow okay? I'm really glad to see you two. It'll be fun!"

Naruto watched impassively as Karin hugged Sasuke again before bidding her goodbye. They waited until she was out of the lobby before they entered the elevator. He kept quiet the entire ride, unable to decipher the ugly churn in his stomach. There was only one word for it though, jealousy. But why? Technically speaking, even though they were engaged, they didn't have any form of romantic relationship. Sasuke could date whoever he wanted. And Naruto was not a saint over his stay in America.

But he couldn't help but focus on the monster eating away his rationality at the moment.

Sasuke grabbed his hand as they were in front of their rooms. "Are you okay? We don't need to go if you don't want to."

Naruto stared mindlessly at his room's doorknob. "It's fine. They're your friends."

The hand slowly retracted. Naruto listened with the pulsing cadences of his heart as Sasuke's door clicked open. He couldn't breathe and before he knew it, he was already rambling.

"Actually Sasuke, I want to clear things up. You shouldn't have kissed me. I'm not here to make this work with you. I made it clear from the very beginning. Whatever you're doing with this sudden care for me, I don't want it. You and I, we lost our friendship seven years ago. I'm not the same person Sasuke. We had our own lives through those years and it's not gonna be fix right away. I know this arranged marriage is important with our companies but I can't do it. I don't want to force any of us into entering marriage that we will have to deal with for the rest of our lives."

Sasuke's shadow drew closer. "Naruto."

Stilling himself, Naruto tightened his hold on the doorknob, never looking back. "Stop trying to make it work Sasuke. I can at least be civil with you but this…your touches or affections, I won't accept it. You ignored me when we were in high school and you never explained shit. I already assumed that you didn't want me. It's fine though. I've moved on. You can shove whatever reason you have down your throat. I'm done with it. The only thing I want to ask from you is you stop desperately salvaging our engagement for our parents. You're not like this Sasuke. You never let anyone force you into things you don't want."

"Is that what you really think?" Sasuke asked with a quiet voice.

Naruto's jaw tightened. "Yes."

"Whatever I say, it won't change your mind?"

He heard the smudge of pain, and felt it but he was too numb to care about anything. The linked arms kept flashing through his mind. "No. It's too late for that.

"You already made up your mind then." Sasuke opened his door but paused. "Do you want to go home now? Or you want me to leave?"

Naruto still didn't brave looking at the other. "We already promised Karin we'll come with her. We should go."

"Okay. Whatever you want."

When he heard the door closing behind him, he finally opened his room. Pressing his back against the door, Naruto fought the overwhelming urge to take back everything that he had said. How much of a coward could he be? It was not his intention to hurt Sasuke after making so much progress in their messed up communication. Throughout the day, he was grateful for at least falling back to how they were in their childhood and to have the kind of friendship with Sasuke again. He figured that even if they couldn't have any romantic relationship anymore, they could perhaps be friends again.

Because it's what he failed to do back then. His pride, it seemed, took the height of Eiffel tower and simply refused to amend to something he didn't even started. And now it reared its nasty self again.

With dawning horror, Naruto finally grasped why he came back. It was not to break the marriage. He only wanted to try reaching out to Sasuke properly and to understand what had happened.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up early and went on his routine mechanically. He put on his jean and the thickest jacket he had, choosing to ignore the much thicker one Sasuke had given him. The bags on his eyes stubbornly clung to his face no matter how much he dunked it in cold water. He exited his room and went straight to the buffet. Grabbing only a toast and an apple, he walked towards the lobby to eat and wait for Karin.

When Sasuke finally joined him on the couch, Naruto kept munching on to his apple and tried to appear busy by scrolling through his phone. The page he was browsing in had lots of foxes on it and was more than enough to distract him. A fox greatly resembling Kyuubi almost caused him to call out Sasuke's attention. Fortunately, he had bitten his tongue before he embarrassed himself. For god's sake, they only got together for one day and he was already comfortable with him.

Sasuke didn't even get up for food. Naruto peeked at the corner of his eyes to see what the other was doing. It was an action he regretted dearly when Sasuke's eyes met his.

"Uh..apple?" Naruto offered to cover up what he had done. Sasuke blinked at the fruit. To his surprise, Sasuke took it without a word. Mentally cursing at himself, he tried returning to what he was previously browsing but only hearing the teeny tiny noises Sasuke made as he eat his apple.

Finally, Karin's figure entered the lobby before Naruto's mental breakdown could create more damage. She ushered them to the truck parked in front of a hotel. Naruto recognized the driver as one of Sasuke's closest friends in high school. The two chatted a bit while Karin told him of La Presa.

When they were on the highway, Karin turned back to the backseat and grinned at them. "You'll love the place! And since we're all friends here, you get free strawberries."

Silence.

"Yes, that's what I thought."

Naruto did not want to appear like he was forced into coming since he was the one who took the offer. Judging by Sasuke's continued sulking; it was in his hands to at least make conversations. "That'll be cool. Mom loves strawberries."

Karin's deflated smile returned. "You can get as much as you want Naruto. I know a lot of people assume that since Baguio City is famous for their strawberries, you can get it cheap but they're wrong. Those with qualities are a bit pricy."

"Be thankful. She usually charges others double especially in this season." Suigetsu remarked from the driver seat.

"Yeah you be thankful I do or we won't have anything to eat." Karin pinched Suigetsu's ear. "I'm the pregnant one and I'm the one working, you useless punk."

"Hey, I farm-"

"You're pregnant?" asked Naruto while he eyed the woman's belly like he had an ability to gauge whether there was a fetus in there or not.

Karin blushed, her hand coming up to rub her belly. "Ah yes, two months so it's not really visible yet. We supply the hotel you're staying in with strawberries. No matter how much this place's products come in cheap, money can still be hard to earn."

"Somehow I feel proud Suigetsu managed to convince you." said Sasuke. Naruto glanced at him, trying to decipher his tone.

"Ha. One of my life's biggest regret."

Karin calmly put her hand on her husband's arm. "What did you say?"

Suigetsu smiled at her fondly. "I mean, If I could go back and court you sooner, I would have. Don't get mad Karin, the baby."

"He gets paranoid too much." said Karin with a roll of her eyes.

Naruto slowly leaned back, the turn of events shocking him. So yes, he was a bit grateful that after all he wouldn't be seeing Sasuke flirting with Karin but he could clearly remember Suigetsu and Karin fighting a lot back then. The two did not just get along. If there was any couple who could rival the animosity between him and Sasuke then, it was the two. And yet, they're having a baby.

The ride to La Presa took an hour and a half. Naruto was almost ashamed that Karin did most of the talking. They got out of the car and he was instantly in awe of the place. Strawberry fields stretched infinitely in front of him. La Presa was colder than the city itself, causing him to bury his hands in his jacket's pocket.

Karin posed in front of the arc with the place's placard. "Welcome! A lot of people come here as this was where a famous television drama shoots." She turned her back and guided them to the tiny shacks beside the field. "Our house is there by the way."

Suigetsu scratched the back of his head. "Yeah it's not really big or anything but at least we have a home."

Naruto ran his gaze over the shack. Despite being small, the house managed to exude comfort. It was not cramped with furniture, the meager belongings kept to a minimum to the things the couple would only use. But it was decorated creatively, with flowers hanging on the door and uniquely carved mini statues scattered. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you." Karin smiled cheekily and gestured to the walls. "We still try to decorate it somehow."

Sasuke tore his gaze away from the window where the strawberry fields could be seen. "One of our company actually needed strawberry supplies. Perhaps I can convince you to make a contract with us."

Suigetsu's hands stilled from making their drinks. "Wow that's…"

"We have good strawberries Sasuke." Karin took the packet of juice from his husband and held his hand. "Suigetsu show him."

"I will. Come on man, we have the best here."

Naruto's lips curved into a soft smile as Suigetsu eagerly motioned Sasuke to the field. He sat on the bench outside and watched the two tours around. Wanting to take a picture, he was about to take out his phone when Karin sat beside him and handed him a juice.

"Sasuke's a great man. He was not responsible to help us." She sipped her own drink, stretching her legs languidly. "We really need to up our income though, for the baby. I have…a hard time conceiving."

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course. Go ahead."

"Why—" Naruto breathed deeply. "Why are you living like this? You were rich then."

Karin shook her head. "Not me. Just Suigetsu. I was a scholar back then."

"Oh."

"Nah it's fine." Smiling, she squeezed his knee. "His parents didn't like me for him. They made him choose and he chose me. Even I can't believe how lucky I am to be loved by him. Sometimes I feel guilty though, for taking him away from his family and the life he had grown up with."

"But it's his choice." Naruto whispered, laying his hand atop hers. "And I'm sure he will never regret it."

Karin did not answer and instead looked at the pair of men. "Did you two fought? I noticed you were deliberately ignoring each other.""

It was already in the past. Naruto knew he shouldn't meddle in someone else's life and that Karin had clearly moved on. Yet he couldn't kill the curiosity. "…How could you let him go?"

"What do you mean?"

"In high school. I don't think a person who managed to creep into Sasuke's heart would be able to let him go easily."

Karin frowned. "You two…still haven't talked?"

"There's nothing we need to talk about." His mouth automatically uttered the words. Naruto immediately want to punch his face for saying contradictory statements.

The hand on his knee tightened. Karin put down her drink and held his hands. "Oh, Naruto… we weren't a couple then."

"I saw you that night. Remember-"

Karin shook his head to stop the blonde. "I do but I assumed Sasuke cleared it up to you. You see, we always bullied him back then about not having a girlfriend and still being a virgin. He and Suigetsu got really drunk then so I dragged him to one of the rooms. He was…calling out your name so I teased him about losing his virginity to me that night to relieve his frustrations. I'm really sorry you misunderstood it."

"Why? Why would he be asking for me?" Naruto laughed drily. "He was the one who ignored me in the first place."

"Was he?" Karin asked tersely. "We always guessed that it was you who didn't like him. You never approached him then Naruto."

"I tried once. And we almost killed each other when he won't tell me anything."

"I honestly don't know Naruto. No matter how much we bugged him then, he seemed adamant not to talk about it. But he really loved you, at least from what I saw. He was almost a stalker when it comes to you. Whenever someone messed up with your events' budget, he wouldn't stop until that someone shut up and leave you alone. He even went as far as moving our office to SV 405 so he could spy the stage where you always perform."

"You're lying." Naruto gritted out. "He didn't care about me then."

Karin's lips pressed into a thin line as she cocked her head in Sasuke's direction. "He does Naruto. You might not believe me now; we were never close in the first place. But it seems unfair to me that after being his friend for years, he still can't be with you when you're all that he wanted then. Did you know he entered a deal with Kakashi when you failed to pass your History exam and wouldn't be able to play in the finals? Kakashi agreed to give you a second exam if Sasuke spent extra hours in the campus journalism. It was a major blow to his finals but he didn't care."

Naruto remembered the scene where Kakashi finally told him that he could take a second exam after a week of literally begging on his knees. He had assumed it was because his teacher took pity on him or was worried too about the Basketball team. The thought of Sasuke helping him because they both knew how much Naruto treasured second chances shattered his carefully crafted defense crack by crack.

"It's not. It can't be me. I would never…I would never treat him like that."

"I used to hate you know. I never understood why someone like you could reduce him to that." said Karin. "You never even glance at him in hallways. But Sasuke always insisted you were truly a good person."

Naruto let out a sigh of frustration. "Why didn't he-"

Suigetsu's loud call cut him off. He ran to them and lifted his wife from the bench to hug her tight. "We got it Karin! Sasuke liked our produce."

"We'll contact you soon for the contract." said Sasuke.

Despite the formality of Sasuke's voice, Karin still drew him in an embrace gratefully. Suigetsu joined and the three did a group hug that was so awkward it hurt. "Thank you so much Sasuke. This means a lot to us."

"What are you talking about? It's business." Sasuke murmured uncomfortably. He saw Naruto standing quietly on the side and thrust a basket in front of him. "I bought you your strawberries, Naruto."

Naruto gazed at the basket blankly. "Thank you."

The couple went on to prepare a lunch for them. Suigetsu cooked his specialty. If Naruto wasn't experiencing an Armageddon, he would have eaten all the food but he couldn't even swallow his water properly as it was. Sasuke was giving him worried looks and it only fuel up the ache in his chest. Karin acted like nothing happened and for that Naruto was grateful. His mind was currently tripping all over itself, trying to come up with a plausible excuse why Karin's revelation would be lies.

After the lunch, Naruto excused himself by saying he wanted to tour the place. He debated with himself while he walked. Should he ask Sasuke now? Was it okay to take the risk? Going around the place mindlessly, he was surprised when he saw he was already too far from Karin's house. He retraced his steps, still having not come to terms with what he would do.

"You didn't tell him then? Why?"

Naruto halted when he heard Karin's voice. Instead of entering the house, he remained on his feet.

"You shouldn't have told him anything Karin." answered Sasuke with barely concealed anger.

"Why are you still like this Sasuke? I thought you decided to pursue him then. We arranged everything. You worked hard for it. Seven fucking years and he didn't even-"

"I have my reasons."

"Bullshit. Don't you think it's unfair that you never explained anything?"

"He doesn't need me and I don't have the right to change his plans. He's living his life and I'll only complicate it."

"You're a coward. I don't blame him. You never fought for him in the first place. This-your attitude, this is all to protect yourself."

"It doesn't matter. It's done."

"You don't really understand, do you? If you just talk to him, you'll know how much you screwed everything up. I'm your friend Sasuke. I always want the best for you but he's also a person too. Give him a fair fight. Don't always presume that you're the hero because in this case, you definitely turned into a villain."

Suigetsu pushed the door open unceremoniously, shocking the three people around. He glanced between Karin and Sasuke. "What are you two screaming about?"

Sasuke's eyes locked on the tense figure behind Suigetsu. "Naruto…"

"Are we staying the night?" asked Naruto quietly.

"Do you want to?" Sasuke stepped closer.

"We disturbed them enough. I want to go home now."

"Okay."

The urge to scream at Sasuke at the moment threatened to consume him but Naruto crushed it. The couple didn't argue with them anymore. Karin walked them to Suigetsu's truck and gave Naruto one last hug. The entire ride was quiet. Fortunately Suigetsu didn't try asking them about anything. Naruto was sure he would snap at each minute pass.

When they reached their hotel, Naruto waved at Suigetsu and left the two friends talk to hurry for his room. He shoved his things in his bag and went down to the lobby again. Cursing when he realized Sasuke had the key, he waited by the car and counted the seconds. After ten minutes, Sasuke appeared and headed to driver seat.

Naruto stopped him. "I'll drive first. It'll be easier for me to drive through the zigzag road."

Sasuke handed him the key without saying a word.

The whole ride back to Manila was spent in Sasuke sleeping or Naruto with his earphones on. It was a far cry from when they going to Baguio City. And Naruto honestly didn't mind the silence. It was better than spewing what his brain was busy picking on at the moment.

They interchanged seat in the Pangasinan again, had a quick dinner then they were on the road again. When Sasuke finally parked in front of the Namikaze Manor, Naruto was ready.

Naruto spoke with an almost inaudible tone. "Why? Answer me honestly this time Sasuke. After what Karin told me, I've been trying to wrapped up my head why everyone we know thinks I'm the bad guy. I was the one who was abandoned like a puppy Sasuke." He turned to Sasuke, expression pained. "I was the one who had to fucking move to America in order to stop feeling like shit. So why?"

"When I saw you proposing to Hinata, I was so mad with you then." Sasuke didn't look at him, his hand still on the steering wheel. "Since we were kids I always thought you were mine alone and to...see you promising her just as you promised me, it hurt a lot."

Naruto growled in disbelief. "You know I wasn't serious!"

"I was a kid then and I admit it was sheer stupidity to not clear it up with you. But what was I supposed to do? All my life the people around me told me that I'm the best but the person I treasure more than anything else clearly doesn't think that if he seek other people out."

"Are you crazy? I couldn't even step out without you by my side. I needed you the most."

"It was irrational of me, I know. But it seemed unfair. You were already my world and everything then but I wasn't in you."

"That's a lie." said Naruto softly.

Sasuke finally faced him. Naruto couldn't even find it in himself to argue when Sasuke reached for his hand. "Then I become afraid that you're only staying with me because of what our parents told us. I was frightened and guilty that I'll be holding you back from making your own decisions. If you want to be with someone else, who am I to disagree? I wanted you to control your own life Naruto even if it means I have to walk away from you. And you did. You grew up so amazingly. Back in high school, I was always watching you and seeing you pursue your passion, make me never regret my decision. Remember when I said I wanted to be a pilot and dad said I can only work at Uchiha Empire? You told me you'd follow me then so I won't get bored. I don't want that Naruto. I never wanted to hold you back from your dreams."

"My dreams…" Naruto repeated numbly.

"But when we went to that farewell party at the bar and I saw you with Sakura, I knew then that I could not let you go. No matter how much I made myself believe you were better off without me, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. So I decided that, fuck with selfless love, I want you all to myself. I want to make you fall in love with me and be with me by your own choice. But I was too late. When I called your house to ask you to dinner, your mom told me a record label offered you a career in New York. God, I wanted to stop you." Sasuke's face crunched up in pain and the hand holding his tightened. "I came to your mom and begged her stop you because I could not live with the fact that you'll be worlds away from me. It was fine when we were in school because I still got to see and watch over you. But America…

Naruto's lips trembled. "Mom knew?"

A lace of guilt started appearing on Sasuke's eyes but he never looked away. "Kushina asked me to let you fulfill your dream and that we needed to grow up. I didn't want to listen then, I didn't want to do what she wants. For years I've already sacrificed my happiness and now that I have the courage to go after what I want, the world is teaming up against me. But she promised me that when the right time comes, you and I will be together." Sasuke breathed deeply, closed his eyes. "That was the only assurance I had for seven years and I clung to it."

Seven years. And these people expected that a one-sided decision would be enough to soothe pain?

"While you were away, I was always with your parents to ensure that they never forget there's someone else waiting for you. And when you came back...everything fell back into place. The waiting, the pain...all of it was worth it because you were finally in front of me. But you wanted to break the engagement and for once, I didn't want to do what you want. Kushina told me that you might still harbor some feelings for me but you keep pushing me away and I was confused. Did you really move on? Were you finally with Hinata?

"Why didn't tell me?" asked Naruto angrily.

Sasuke's jaw tightened. "Because there's no point anymore. You don't want me and no matter how much it hurt, I fucked up badly and I-"

"Karin's right. You're a coward." Naruto snapped and snatched his hand back. "I guess we're the same then because all this time, I didn't want to ask you again because I was too frightened to hear that the problem lies with me."

"I didn't want to hold you back." Sasuke whispered with a pained voice.

"Who the fuck are you to decide shit for me?"

"Naruto—"

Naruto was now breathing heavily, hand gripping the front of his jacket as futile effort to protect himself. "No, you listen Sasuke. I feel like I just pained over something that doesn't deserve it. I always considered you to be more intelligent than me but why couldn't you just tell me honestly from the very start and avoid all this?"

"Naruto tell me what to do to make it all better." Sasuke started reaching for him again but Naruto leaned back. "I can't let you go again."

"I don't know Sasuke. Isn't this what you want?" said Naruto bitterly.

Not letting the man say another word, he pushed open the car and headed straight inside the mansion. He heard Sasuke exited too but did not even glance at him anymore. It was already eight in the evening, his father probably still in office but Kushina was definitely in her room. Naruto entered her parent's bedroom and saw her sitting on the bed.

"Naruto, what-"She got up, startled.

Naruto levelled her with a calm look despite the raging hurricane tearing his insides apart. "Why didn't you tell me Sasuke came after me before I went to the states?"

Kushina's breath hitched. "He told you?"

The look on her face confirmed it all. Naruto bit his lip, wanting desperately not to break down. "Mom, I know I never told you how much I love him because you already know. How could you stop him like that? He was all that I wanted. Even until the last minute, I was still hoping he cared for me. "

"If I let him, would you have still pursued your dream?"

"Honestly mom? I wouldn't have gone at all because he was my only dream."

Kushina wrapped her hands around herself, head bowed. "Then I'm glad for what I did. Naruto, I was so proud when you finally found something that you love to do. You deserve your career." She pointed to her chest with trembling hand. "Me and your dad, we never got to experience any of that when we were young. And no matter how selfish you view me now, I won't ever regret letting you go."

"Why does everyone assume that they know what's better for me?" Naruto's voice rose for the first time in front of his mother. "Mom, I know you're being guilty for what you did to Sasuke and me. I understand that you want to make up for that but I can't be that person that would correct all this. I may not have shown how much it hurt me in the past but I was. I cried for him, I was just a kid and I _cried_ for him. I honestly thought there was something wrong with me that's why he couldn't love me back. And to learn that all of that wouldn't have happened if both of you just shut the fuck up and gave me a choice in the first place? How am I any different from you at that time? You should have let me make the decision whether I want to stay here and be with him."

"Naruto…"

"I understand that you never meant to hurt me intentionally. But you did mom. I'm not angry; I've had enough of it. What I only wish now is that you start trusting me for real. Trust me to handle my life and trust me to make better decisions."

"I'm so sorry." Kushina sobbed.

Naruto nodded stiffly. "I'm sorry too mom. I'm sorry that I can't let you decide this time for me."

He quickly left her room, not wanting to say anything more that he would later regret. She was still his mom and Naruto loved her irrevocably but right now, all he could think of was the idea of Sasuke's sacrifices for him. It was an idea that had never crossed his mind. He didn't even hope for it. All this time, he believed that he was simply not good enough. How was he supposed to deal with it?

Glancing at the front door, he noticed his bag pack that Sasuke must have left there due to his sudden running away. Even the sight of it hurt him because it only fueled the revelation of Sasuke's feelings for him. He ignored it and went to his room. He was about to call Jiraiya when his door opened. Expecting to see his mother, he was surprised when Minato entered instead.

"Son."

Naruto eyed him. "Dad, did you know too?"

Minato sighed. "Yes."

"Are you happy now then? That I'm successful but can't love anyone for real?"

Minato shook his head. "Your mom and I always wanted the best for you even when you were young. She wanted to let you come back on your own but the guilt ate her away. Sasuke was waiting for you patiently and you never got into any serious relationship. It was clear she messed up so bad by doing this…"

"It's not that easy dad." Naruto weakly sat on his bed and buried his face to his trembling hands.

"But it was the only thing we had."

* * *

Mikoto stopped putting peanut butter on her apples when she heard the television turned on in the living room. She put down the jar and peeked from the kitchen. The sight of her younger son slumped on the couch puzzled her. Sasuke didn't live with them anymore and had his own apartment where Itachi constantly crashed in. "You're early Sasuke. I thought you and Naruto are gonna stay there for a week?"

Sasuke stared at the screen blankly. "It's over mom."

Glancing at the TV, Mikoto was beyond disturbed when she saw it was Mr. Bean playing. Her son must be really out of his mind if he didn't even notice it. She wiped her hands on her apron before she approached him. "What do you mean?"

"I told him everything and he," Sasuke's head dropped. "…got furious."

Mikoto understood immediately. She ran her hands through his hair like she always did when he was still a kid. "What did you expect? He already had a life without you and to be confronted with what could have been, it would shock him greatly."

"Was I really wrong to give him up?" asked Sasuke.

Mikoto's eyes softened. "You love him Sasuke, it could never go wrong. What you fail to take into consideration was how much time you wasted waiting for him. When both families agreed to this marriage, we were just thinking about how to secure your future and we made a mistake because as parents, we failed to guide the two of you. We assumed that since both of you love each other, you'd make it out of any problem."

"I was too late. I hurt him." Sasuke rubbed his face angrily.

"Naruto's very hard to read. But if you see even a slight hope, don't give up now. All your sacrifices would be put to waste. Be honest with him Sasuke. Never cover up anything again."

"What happened?"

They both looked up to see Itachi standing with a scowl. Since Sasuke went to Baguio, her oldest son returned home with the excuse of not being used to his little brother's apartment alone. He must have come down to check on the apples she told him she would prepare.

Mikoto gestured to her son. "Sasuke confessed to Naruto."

The scowl on Itachi's face deepened as he run gaze over his perfectly unscathed brother. "Shame, I don't see any bruises."

"Itachi." She said sternly but the man continued.

"I was right, wasn't I Sasuke? I told you should have at least confessed to him before he left. Now, you're just trusting his parents would do everything for you since they promised you Naruto. He's not a thing. You should have let him decide. Did he say he love you?"

"No." Sasuke averted his eyes. "He…he moved on."

"Do you believe that?" Itachi demanded.

"What, you want me to force him to lie?" Sasuke snapped.

"Then why don't you stop moping around here and fight for him for once. How will you show him you love him if you're this weak?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

Please drop me a review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** The Arranged Marriage

 **Author:** Praecipula

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

 **Pairing:** Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki (SasuNaru)

 **Sidepairing:** Itachi x TenTen / Neji x Gaara

 **Author's note:** Hello guys! Are you still curious about this story? Hope so. Praying so. Words cannot express how sorry I am for leaving this story for three years. There were just too much deadlines when I was on my senior year of college that my free time were either spent on watching kdramas or playing Dota2. Then I went into a brief depression which I blame on post-graduation and the stress that comes with licensure exams. And before I knew it, I'm already teaching brats in our local public school. A lot has happened over the years and it made me realize how idealistic I was when I wrote this story. I'm gonna admit it. I didn't think much of my plot. I just wanted to write a story about Sasuke and Naruto being in love.

That's why when I finally realized how much I neglected this story in terms of plotline, I lost motivation. In a way, I didn't want it anymore. But that's so selfish for some people who still read this and getting frustrated over my AWOL state. So amidst the deadline of my post-grad research paper, articles and unending portfolios, I wrote this.

I wrote this after going through so many other fandoms and ships because ein the end, Sasuke and Naruto still holds my child heart.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Hold Me Tight**

There were only three people in the coffee shop when Naruto arrived. He scanned the room and failed to see Sasuke's figure. A waiter came to his side.

"Sir?" The waiter smiled at him politely. A lot more polite than an acceptable politeness at five in the morning. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Uchiha's waiting for you at the veranda."

Naruto followed the waiter to a narrow stairs situated beside the counter. He saw Sasuke's figure, hunched over a tabloid while his left hand continuously taps the lit screen of his smartphone. Sasuke looked up sharply when he heard the two of them.

Naruto waited for the waiter to leave before he calmly took a seat in front of Sasuke. Or as calmly as he could. Last night, he received a short text from the Uchiha if they could meet up for coffee at five in the morning. Naruto, after showering and being refreshed from all the shits he had crawled into, replied with a 'fuck u, im not waking at 5 even for u'.

But then Sasuke added the word 'please' and to 'avoid paparazzi'. Naruto was too curious to say no after that.

"What now?" Naruto stared back at Sasuke with challenge.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? For not telling me the truth? For not letting me make my own decisions? For abandoning me as a friend?"

"Everything."

"Isn't it seven years too late for that?"

Sasuke's expression turned somber. "I know. I'm not a very smart person when it comes to you."

"Right." There was a minute of silence where they just stared at each other. Naruto looked around awkwardly when he couldn't take it anymore. "How do I even order here?"

"Naruto." Sasuke said. "I want you to tell me what to do to make this all better?"

Naruto flinched. "You're an intelligent person Sasuke. You should know."

"But I just told you I'm always at lost when it comes to you."

"Because you really don't know me. You don't love me—"

"I do—"

"Don't," Naruto snapped with clenched jaws. He reached for Sasuke's coffee and sipped it angrily, his chest thudding fast. He slammed the mug down. "Don't say you love me when you don't even know my favorite songs anymore, when you don't know my favorite foods anymore or the games I play when I'm frustrated. Don't say you love me when you don't know me anymore."

"You love The Script and your guilty pleasure is Kpop. You still love ramen and would order it before every concert. You've gotten into Dota2 since last year and you love playing it with your friends."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Where did that came from?"

"I follow all your interviews, if you must know." Sasuke replied in a formal tone.

"That's stalking!" Naruto could feel his cheeks heating up and could almost feel Sasuke's smirk in return. He expected this conversation to be led by his anger. He didn't expect this version of Sasuke who's very vocal about his feelings. It does things to his stomach and every pores of his body.

Ew. Okay that didn't sound right but this is all very different.

But it did make him excited.

"I've made a decision last night."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and Naruto's heart softened at the uncertainty.

"I want to get to know you. I want-" Naruto took a deep breath. "I want to date you."

"L-let's go then." Sasuke stammered and Naruto would have hit him if not for the adorable tint in the man's cheeks. "Where do you want to go?"

"Don't be stupid. I want to get to know you naturally. It doesn't need to be now. Maybe if you have time and I have time. Just like a normal couple. We don't even need to go out. I want to know all your favorites again; your secrets and I want to be the person you can trust. I want to be your friend."

"You can have it all." Sasuke said, breathless.

"And I want you to get angry at me, to call me stupid, and to look at me as not some prize you've been waiting for."

"What?" Sasuke deadpanned. "Don't I look the part of a prized possession in this relationship?"

"Asshole. Whatever."

"I know, idiot."

"There we are."

"I'm just shocked that this is going very smoothly." Sasuke shook his head. "I worried myself sick last night."

Naruto couldn't stop his grin. "Really?"

"Really." Sasuke bought his hand up in the table, beside Naruto's. "How about your parents?"

"I'm still mad at them." Naruto said. "And you. In a way. But I kind of understand why mom did it. I wouldn't have pursued my singing career if it means I would leave you and them. I was too dependent then."

"And now?"

"I just want to be honest with you." Naruto laid his hand atop Sasuke. "Give a chance to us. Whether you'll still like me. But more than anything, I want to have my best friend back."

"I never stopped liking you."

"You say that now." Naruto smirked. "I wonder if you could bear with me for a week. I'm very high maintenance, you know."

"I thought this relationship will take roots on equal rights?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Of course."

* * *

Naruto didn't see Sasuke again for four days. He became busy with his photoshoot for a local magazine and Sasuke flew to Japan for a conference. Yet Sasuke still calls every night to ask about his day and would make it a point to ask anyhting about him.

"When are you going home?" Naruto asked while his eyes are glued to the movie playing in the TV.

"…I could go home now."

"Don't be stupid." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You sound like a stalker."

"Itachi says too."

"Don't just admit you're a creep to your love interest. It turns them off, you know."

"Are you?"

Naruto smiled. "I'm immune. Plus, it's kind of flattering to have a handsome billionaire for a stalker."

"That's what she says. Anyway, have you thought of our date yet?"

"Kind of. I have a photoshoot next at El Nido, Palawan. It's far from Manila though."

"Okay. When is this?"

"Three days from now?"

"I'll be there."

Naruto grinned at the ceiling foolishly. "Aren't you a busy person?"

"I have my priorities."

"Don't you now." Naruto snickered. He snatched a pillow underneath him and hugged it to his chest. "Maybe I'll give you something for being such a good stalker all these years when we get there."

"I'm hoping it's not crocodile teeth." Sasuke's said warily.

"I hope we try that. My PA says Palawan makes the sickest crocodile sisig."

"What a romantic dinner I'll look forward to."

"Shut up." Naruto smiled at his phone. "I know you're excited."

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Sasuke sighed. He looked the part of utter resignation while dressed in black shirt, black pants, black cap and shades. "Do _I_ really have to do this?"

Naruto gave him a once over and couldn't help snickering at the silliness of it all. "You look like the Grim Reaper from Goblin."

"What's that?"

"It's a kdrama. Anyway-"

"You watch what now?" Sasuke frowned as he removed his cap, his usually well-kept hair left in shambles. "That's so gay even for you."

"Shut up." Naruto rolled his eyes and left Sasuke's sides so he could jump back at his hotel bed. "Hinata loves them and I get to watch with her sometimes."

"Hn."

Naruto smirked. "You jealous?"

"Ha. As if." Sasuke stopped fussing with his hair in the mirror and turned to Naruto. He ran his hand down his flat stomach. "I'm not the type to be threatened by big chested women."

"Oh my god." Naruto laughed. "You are crossing so many lines right now. And here," he added, throwing a white garment at the raven's direction. "So you won't be all black."

Sasuke held up the white mask. "Thanks." He said with a scoff.

* * *

The room was bustling with staff. Naruto shut his eyes as his image stylist instructed him to. He felt the familiar tickle of the brush against his eyelids. In a way, Naruto could enjoy the preparation for every concert, interview or photo shoots. They are the small moments where he could enjoy the calm before the actual shows and listen to the staff's easy conversation.

After getting his eye make-up done, he spared a glance at the tall figure trying miserably to blend in the background. Sasuke looked so out of place, dressed in all black in contrast to the abundance of colors around him. He was currently fiddling with the camera Naruto lend him.

It was Naruto's idea to put Sasuke in an undercover mission as his personal photographer. As in, the photographer who would handle his social media photos. For some selfish reason, Naruto wouldn't want anyone to ogle the Uchiha because God knew he had enough visions of girls all over him to last a lifetime of nightmare. Sasuke agreed, although with some complaints along the way.

Yet Naruto has a feeling Sasuke does enjoy it.

He smiled when Sasuke looked up from his camera to snap a picture of him.

For a second, Naruto's chest filled with too much warmth. He had a momentous yearning of crossing the ten feet space between him and the man. To embrace and murmur sweet nothings in his ear. Thankfully, it was only for a second or he would embarrass himself.

He turned to his image stylist once more with flushed expression. Goddammit, maybe he should have told Sasuke to wait for him at their hotel room.

The first round of photoshoot went without much problem. Naruto peeled himself off the cave wall he had been leaning on for one hour and felt his entire back muscle shift achingly. He rolled his shoulders and gave the photographer a polite thank you. He extended his gratitude to all the staff that worked hard for the shoot.

He went to gather his things but his manager told him his personal photographer already took them. Naruto went to find Sasuke and discovered him sitting at their rented car, browsing through his camera.

"How was it? Did I look amazing?" Naruto asked, peeking hurriedly at the photos Sasuke was looking.

Sasuke showed him his picture. "Yeah, look at this one. You were yawning so widely I thought a baby elephant could build a house in here."

Naruto grimaced. "You bet the only thing that I'd let build a house in my mouth tonight is a baby elephant."

Sasuke ran his palm across his face, making the blond scowl even more. "Pervert."

"Were you bored though?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Let's see. I get to see you crawl through sands in loose shirts, swim through clear water in nothing but your skimpy shorts and press your body against hard walls. It's been a good day."

"And I'm the pervert?" Naruto accused with reddened cheeks. "I forgot how much of a pervert you are, oh my god. Why did I even let you in here. Remember when we were younger and you made me watch that awful porn disguising itself as a horror movie. I think it's the reason why I got so traumatized with boobs and showers."

Sasuke snickered. "I remember. God that was awful."

Naruto huffed and made a move to enter the driver seat but Sasuke's hand caught him by the waist. "What?"

Sasuke pulled him closer until they were pressed together. Naruto laid his arms above Sasuke's belt and held him there. "Let me drive." Sasuke whispered.

"But you already drove us here and you waited for me for six hours already."

"I wanted to." Sasuke's hands came up to his sides and hugged him tightly. They swayed gently, causing Naruto to laugh. "And I promise to take care of you."

"When? I haven't heard you promise anything."

"Just to myself." Sasuke said and stroke his back. "I promise to make up for all the years I didn't get to be by your side."

Naruto burrowed his face in Sasuke's shirt. "This is so gay, you know."

"I'm gay for you though."

"Hmm. Maybe a baby elephant won't be the only thing in my mouth tonight."

Sasuke's hands snapped off from him. "Thanks for ruining our moment."

Naruto fake sniffed. "It was too beautiful to last."

"You're an idiot."

"Your idiot." Naruto said, grinning.

They went on to find dinner in a local restaurant. Sadly, they didn't get to try the crocodile sisig because Sasuke's tastes were too expensive to bear it. After the dinner, Naruto demanded some ice cream before they hit the bar. They decided to walk beside the beach while eating them

"Hold my hand." Naruto extended his arm while he licked his ice cream bar.

Sasuke reached for him and interlaced his finger. "This is because of your korean dramas."

"Yeah." Naruto squeezed their hands together. "Maybe someday we'll get to be in Korea and we'll get lock up in the Namsan Tower. We'll be just like Jan Di and Jun Pyo. I'll be Jun Pyo."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Can I ask you a question?" Naruto turned to Sasuke, suddenly serious.

"That's already a question."

"Don't be a douche and that's an overuse phrase by the way."

"So what's the question?"

"When did you lose your virginity?"

Sasuke glanced at him with a quirked brow. "What makes you think I already lost it?"

Naruto's legs froze and his eyes widened. "No way!" He felt his entire nerve system sizzling in shock at the simple statement but all too fast, Sasuke bowed over and laughed in hysterics. Slowly, the shock ebbed away, leading him to stare unamused at the Uchiha.

"You should have seen your face." Sasuke gasped between laughters.

"Bastard." Naruto growled and tried shaking off Sasuke's hands but the latter just held on while still laughing. "I shouldn't have asked. Why would I even."

"Why would you even want to know about it?" Sasuke asked, entirely too pleased for his own good.

"I just realized I didn't want to know about it." Naruto scoffed. "Let us not go there anymore. Let's just go to the bar and get drunk."

Sasuke hummed and turned to his ice cream once more. They fell into silence as they resumed their steps. Naruto mentally punched himself for getting curious about that one thing that he didn't even want to know.

"You're the most important person to me right now." Sasuke declared out of the blue. "That's what should matter right."

Naruto's breath stopped. He looked over at Sasuke smiling and thought of how lucky he was that he gets to see the famous Uchiha this happy and mushy. He let his worries go.

"You're right." He answered, angling his body towards Sasuke. "I hope I get to see more of you. Like this."

"How?" Sasuke inched his face closer, their nose brushing lightly. "How do you like me?"

"Happy." Naruto stared at the Uchiha's glinting eyes and decided to press a kiss on his lips chastely just because he could. "Because of me."

"And you?" Sasuke asked, breathless.

"Ecstatic."

Naruto didn't have time to close his eys properly before Sasuke lips met his. He opened his mouth to allow Sasuke entrance. His hand shook and pressed his body closer to Sasuke, as if mending their bodies would allow him more stability. They kissed for a long time until Naruto thought he didn't need air anymore. Sasuke pulled away then give him tiny kisses.

"Let's just skip the bar." Sasuke said, his hands creeping inside the blonde's shirt.

Naruto shivered and nodded against Sasuke's lips. "What about our ice cream?"

"Fuck the ice cream. I'll buy you a whole tub tomorrow."

* * *

"Where's my whole tub of ice cream?"

Naruto pursed his lips as Sasuke finally opened his eyes and blinked at him blearily.

"What?" Sasuke asked huskily.

"My ice cream." Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand that tried to grope his naked butt. "You told me you'd buy me a whole tub last night. And stop that, it's still sore."

"Why are you so unsexy?" Sasuke groaned as he covered his eyes with his arms. "I imagined a different version of you in the morning."

"Well, how would you like me to be?" Naruto lowered his voice and rocked gently as he straddled Sasuke. He ran his hands over Sasuke's flat stomach. Leaning down, he pressed a tiny kiss on Sasuke's nipple and looked up to see Sasuke's darkened eyes. "But ice cream first because I am hurting all over."

Sasuke's hands circled his waist then flipped them over. He nuzzled Naruto's neck and threw his leg across Naruto. "Let's not move for five minutes."

Naruto smiled gently at the tufts of hairs ticking his cheeks. He didn't think it was possible to ever feel this happy lying beside someone. Due to his busy schedule, Naruto had little time for cuddling with his past lovers. He would usually dress fast and ran to his studio or next show. But with Sasuke, it was impossible not to take advantage of every minute.

"Don't ever ignore me again, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "I will kill you."

"I love these types of pillow talk." Sasuke murmured against his shoulder.

"I'm serious."

"Should I start worrying for my life then?" Sasuke lifted his head a little to frown down on him.

Naruto hit him in the head. "So you're thinking of ignoring me again?"

"Of course not." Sasuke dropped down again, lifeless. "M'so tired."

Thinking of screaming at Sasuke's ear loudly, they were both jostle up from their laziness when Sasuke's phone started ringing. Naruto pushed the raven off him and quickly searched for the other's jeans. He threw the phone on the still sleepy man.

"Hello?" Sasuke yawned, appearing too adorable for Naruto's sake. He went back to bed and wrapped his arms around the raven. "This couldn't wait? Alright. I'll be back by noon."

"You're leaving?" Naruto asked after the call ended.

Sasuke messed his hair with a guilty expression. "Itachi needs me at the office. It's about Gaara's business."

"Oh. It's fine. I already bothered you enough with you following me here."

"You're never a bother." Sasuke said then ran his fingers in Naruto's exposed thighs. "Should I remind you that?"

Naruto grin. "One more before you leave?"

"Yes Please."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

There will be two more chapters after this. Please leave a review!


End file.
